How To Explain
by abagail
Summary: Story Picks up After the fight in the cafeteria in the series finale, and continues after the season end. LoVe
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi This is my first Fanfic. I've never really been a writer but I had this idea about how I think it should have ended. The first couple of chapters are just getting to what I think the important bit is. But anyway I hope someone out there enjoys this.

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars isn't mine yada yada, also I have read a lot of fan fiction, so some of my ideas have probably come from other peoples stories – I can't tell what originally was mine, so sorry If I am upsetting anyone.

This fic starts immediately after Veronica and Logan exchange that look after he beat up Gory in the final episode. Everything in the series is assumed and this fic will eventually move past the series end.

------------------

Veronica glanced quickly at Piz then ran after Logan. "Logan, Logan" after she burst through the cafeteria doors she blinked rapidly trying to clear her eyesight in the bright sunlight. She looked around and couldn't see Logan anywhere, giving up she groped in her messenger bag for her phone, but only got his voicemail.

"Logan, I'm sorry, just sorry ok. I will always want you in my life.

Um...... I can't do this with your voicemail, so maybe we could talk sometime. Anyway you know how to find me." She sat heavily on the ground and tried to hold the tears in, then whispered to herself "I love you Logan".......

Logan leaned against the nearby building watching her. He was torn between his instinct to run to her and fold her into his arms, and to run away as fast as he could. He had promised himself that after their last breakup that he wasn't going to let his heart be broken like that again. If she could keep everyone at arm's length than so could he.

Still undecided he just stood there with all her different reactions running through his mind. After a moment he saw her get up, wipe her face and walk back towards the cafeteria, back to Piz.

-----

As Veronica walked back into the cafeteria she immediately spotted Piz and her heart sank, she wished that she wouldn't have to have this conversation, that all the drama of the past year hadn't happened and that she hadn't got herself into another relationship with someone she

didn't love, just to convince herself she was normal.

"Piz"

"Look Veronica, don't even say it! I know you're still in love with him, I've always known!"

Veronica just stared at Piz; she had never seen him angry before, he was always just the goofy guy with the puppy dog eyes. Now he looked really pissed off and volatile and she wondered if she really ever knew him at all. His hand shot out and he grabbed her arm, hard.

"Ow Piz, you're hurting me"

"Well, you've hurt me Veronica, I know you'll never let anyone but Him close enough to hurt you emotionally, but at least the next best thing will make me feel better"

"Piz...." she said questioningly, backing away "is this some kind of joke?"

He didn't reply, just slapped her across the face and turned and stalked away.

Veronica stood there in shock for a few seconds then pushed it all to the back of her mind. Piz could wait until tomorrow; she needed to clear up the Castle mess before it got any worse.

-------------


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica was apprehensive about seeing her dad; Jake Kane had suggested that it was too late to keep him out of the mess she had made of the castle investigation. When she walked through the door it was a relief to see he wasn't angry, she wondered if he knew what she had done.

She went to bed that night wondering if he didn't know, or if he was just so disappointed in her that he didn't even bother with the lecture this time. Her guilt preoccupied her but even still her mind periodically flitted to Logan and Piz.

Logan still hadn't called her back, she was sure he must have checked his messages by now, but maybe he was back with Parker, or some other floozy. Piz was a more difficult thought, Logan had a violent streak, but she knew he would never hurt her; Piz on the other hand, had never

shown her anything like what she had seen in the cafeteria earlier.

She couldn't decide whether she should just forget it, she knew if Logan ever found out he would kill Piz, maybe she should take care of him herself. The only problem with that was she could see his point of view, she hurt him, she used him and while she hated that he hit her, she couldn't pretend she thought him striking back in some way was unjustified.

--------

The morning paper made her blood boil; she guessed this was what Jake was alluding to. As much as she tried to justify it to herself, she knew she had made a big mistake this time, a mistake her father was apparently paying for. She knew his dreams of being sheriff were probably over too, all because of her. Over breakfast she tried to come up with ways to discredit Vinny and get her dad his job back, but she soon gave it up as hopeless. The only thing she could do was go and vote for her dad, and hope that not too many people had read the paper this morning. As she walked outside, she thought at least the weather is a perfect reflection of my mood.

She stayed away from home that day, pretending that it was only about the finals that she had coming up, but she knew that studying in the library was really hiding. She wondered what she would do that night. She didn't want to go home, especially as the results of the election wouldn't be known till tomorrow, she couldn't handle seeing her dad, but maybe if he won despite her he would be more receptive to her apologies. At least the charges would go away thanks to Jake Kane, she knew he would cover up her crime and bail her and her dad out, just to keep his dirty secrets.

Usually she could crash at Mac's or Wallace's, but their respective roommates nixed that plan. Finally she came up with Weevil; maybe he would let her crash. When she turned on her phone to call him she saw she had a lot of missed calls, some from her dad, Mac, Wallace, even one from Piz, but when she saw she had a message from Logan her heart leaped.

She deleted her dad's messages, 5, all asking her to come home to talk; she needed some time to deal before she could do that. Mac and Wallace were worried about her - she guessed that Wallace had heard Piz's side of the story and had filled Mac in - She decided it was too late to call back for any heart to hearts and didn't really want to go into the confrontation between her and Piz, they had been friends long enough that they would understand she needed a few days. She only listened to the start of Piz's message, after he called her a bitch a few times, she deleted it, finally she got to Logan's message

"Ah Veronicas voicemail, I guess you're it in the game of phone tag - anyway I would like to talk, you should know I'm always here for you, so anyway come by anytime or whatever.....talk to you soon"

His tone almost brought tears to her eyes, he sounded so cautious and so hopeful at the same time. She hoped they could at least repair their friendship; there was no one else who knew her so well.

She hit dial and held her breath waiting to see if he would answer.

"Hello... Ronnie" he said sleepily, then she heard music and girls laughter in the background "Am I interrupting quality time with the bimbo's?" she said bitchily "Ronnie! did you really call to have that conversation" he asked softly. She put her head down on the library desk "No, sorry.... I'm just on edge, you know with my dad and all; I guess you saw the paper" "Yeah" He paused "You said you want to talk?"

"Um yeah...... I do want to talk about us..... I have explanations that you deserve to hear, but just with everything at the moment with dad and Piz"

"Wait... Piz, what happened with Piz? Are you alright Ronnie?"

"Yeah, it's not a big deal, I just ......um, I just need somewhere to stay, but maybe it was a bad idea to call......"

"Ronnie, Veronica, don't worry about it, come here, Dick is taking his lady friends to the Pi Sig Party, they should be leaving soon - Come here, you can sleep in his room if you want, and we can talk later, a few days, whenever you're ready"

She paused and Logan just waited listening to her breathing

"Ok, thanks"

----------

Logan paced around the hotel room, he checked things off on his fingers,

called housekeeping to change Dick's sheets - check, cleaned up Dick's

room - check, stocked the fridge with the non-alcoholic drinks Veronica

likes - check, ordered her a burger from room service - check, showered

- check.

The wait was driving him crazy, maybe she changed her mind, maybe she met up with Piz or one of her friends and decided to stay there, and maybe she went home. Finally he made himself sit-down and watch a movie, it's not like she was coming for a booty-call he reminded himself. Ok, sure when she asked to talk, he hoped maybe she wanted to get back together, or at least be friends again, but tonight she was upset and needed somewhere to sleep. He knew all those things, but still his heart was beating uncontrollably, he was going to see her, and more importantly, one of the few times she needed something, she came to him.

Half an hour later, he kept glancing at the clock. Maybe I should have asked where she was, picked her up, he kept thinking. God I hope she hasn't had an accident.

He heard something outside the door - and jumped, he remember that the room service had already arrived, so either Dick had struck out early and had come back, or it was Veronica.

It sounded like whoever it was, was pacing back and forth in the hallway, so he got up and opened the door.

"I didn't know how long it would take you to knock, so I thought I would let you know your food is getting cold"

Veronica smiled, "You ordered me food?"

"Yeah Burger with the works, you better hurry up before I decide to just eat it myself"

He noticed her tear streaked face as she pushed past him and headed for the room service cart. He was going to say something when he stopped himself, he more than anyone knew that if she was pushed she would run, and he was just glad she was here.

"So what are we watching "She asked around her mouthful of burger, nodding at the TV?

It didn't take Veronica long to fall asleep, As the credits rolled Logan

looked over and saw her sleeping at the other end of the couch, he

sighed and gently carried her into Dicks room and put her to bed. He noticed her phone on the coffee table had been off which was odd, she usually liked to be always contactable.

Logan made a decision and picked up the suite phone and dialled a number by heart

"Veronica?"

"No Keith, its Logan"

"Logan, what can I do for you?"

"I debated whether I would call you, and I think when she finds out she will be angry, but I figured you would be worried. She's here"

"How, how is she?"

"She hasn't said anything really, but I can tell she's upset and feeling guilty, I'm not sure how you guys left it??"

"We haven't even discussed it, neither of us brought it up last night, and I let her sleep this morning, she looked so tired, and..... and her cheek was bruised. I thought if I gave her the day, she might tell me who did that to her - the thought of someone hitting my daughter ....... well you know the feeling - I'm not angry about the election or what happened with Jake Kane, I just want her to come home so I can protect her"

"Bruise?!?!, Jake? He hit her? Do you know where he is?"

"Logan, Logan, calm down, I don't know that he was the one, promise me you'll wait for her to tell you the whole story before you go off half cocked"

Logan took a deep breath before he replied "Ok, Ok.... I don't really want to repeat the whole Piz incident; I nearly lost Ronnie forever because I didn't think"

"Piz incident? I don't know what's happening in my daughter's life at

all do I?"

"I..... I just thought that he had done something, which as it turns out was someone else, Ronnie called me on it, and told me I was out of her life for good........" Logan's voice had turned into a sob as he choked the last part of the sentence out.

Keith was silent for a moment, and said in a compassionate voice "Logan,

I don't think you and Veronica will ever be out of each other's lives,

you have been through too much together to just let that go" There was

another silence before Logan finally spoke

"Thanks Keith, I'll try and get her to come and see you tomorrow, or call or something. You still have my cell number if you need to get in contact right?"

"Yeah, Thanks Logan, and ...... look after my little girl"

Logan softly opened Dick's door and stared at Veronica. She always looked so innocent and beautiful when she was sleeping, but he gasped when she rolled over and he saw that her makeup had rubbed off on the pillow, exposing her bruised face in the moonlight streaming through the window.

As he climbed into his own bed he swore to himself that he was going to make whoever did that pay, and that no-one would ever hurt her again.

----------


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica dreamed about Logan that night. Just the happy simple moments, like playfully arguing over which takeout to order, or snuggling on his couch watching a movie. She woke up with a start and recognised the familiar decor of the Grand, but when she reached out to find Logan she was disappointed to find the bed cold. It took her a few moments to realise she was in Dick's room, and that she hadn't reunited with Logan.

She wandered out into the living area to grab a drink of water and find out what the time was. She sighed when she saw it was only 3.26 am. Feeling wide awake she flopped down on the couch, wondering if she should leave, and where she could go. It was a depressing thought that she had so few people to turn to; she had never perfected the art of making a lot of casual friends.

She heard a noise from Logan's room and he emerged wearing only a pair of sweat pants. "Geez Ronnie, way to do the creepy sitting in the dark thing, come on if you are up, at least turn on the light" She stared at him her heart pounding, wondering if he had always looked so good. When he turned to get some water she saw the faint scars on his back, and she felt that old sadness when she realised he had gone through even more than her, and how lucky she was to have her father.

Logan cleared his throat "Um Veronica, do you have to stare at me like a stalker?"

She shook her head to clear it "Sorry, I was just thinking....... thinking about my dad"

"He's just worried about you .."

"You rang him didn't you" Veronica interrupted him accusingly "since when are you two all buddy buddy?"

She sighed again and then shook her head "I'm sorry, I know you were just doing what you thought was right. I just feel guilty, I really stuffed up this time, and I'm not sure I can make it better. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't love me anymore"

"Veronica, Ronnie, you know he will always love you..... You're like this crazy parasite, once you get your claws in, your unsuspecting victims just can't get you out of their hearts"

She looked over at him startled and then laughed when she saw his grin, and whacked him on the shoulder. He chuckled for a second, and then his face fell. "Veronica" he said seriously "How did you get the bruise on your face?"

She lifted her hand to her cheek in an unconscious gesture "It's nothing"

He touched her bruise, and she winced "Don't even try to lie to me Mars, was it Jake Kane?"

"Jake, No, where would you even get that idea?" She looked dumbfounded and he was sure she was telling the truth. She wouldn't cover for Jake Kane anyway.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes then she spoke again "If I tell you will you promise not go off with your fists flying, I haven't decided how I want to handle it"

"I've got a way to handle it" Logan growled

"Logan! I can fight my own battles"

"Yeah Mars, so you have been telling me for years, I'm never good enough to look out for you" he said bitterly

Veronica grabbed his hand "Echolls, you know I have issues – you were never the real problem in our relationship......" Veronica trailed off uncertainly then took a deep breath and continued "That's kind of one of the things I want to talk about, but now's not really the time. You deserve.......... you deserve to hear my explanations and apologies when I can concentrate on you. I know I've treated you as a bit of an afterthought, and I know that it wasn't fair.......... If we are going to have a chance" She looked away quickly "If you want to give us another chance I mean, then I need to be better, I know that"

She looked back to where Logan was sitting in shock, she felt the tears coming and jumped up and grabbed her bag and started to quickly walk towards the door. Logan realised she was trying to leave, and ran to stop her. He stood in front of the door and smiled at her. "Ronnie you are right that tonight isn't the time to discuss us........ but I've never stopped loving you"

Veronica's stomach was churning, and she couldn't believe she could go from devastated to elated so fast. She blurted "Iloveyou"" and Logan looked so happy that she just wanted to stare at him like that forever. She took a step towards him and stopped "We shouldn't rush things, I think I should try to get a few more hours of sleep" Logan nodded.

Veronica turned at the door to Dick's room and said softly "It was Piz, but please don't do anything stupid"

Logan clenched his fists trying to fight his desire to find Piz and pummel him into a bleeding pulp, he would make what he had done after the video look like it was done by a child. He steadied himself and grabbed another drink of water. If he followed his instincts he might lose any chance of getting back with Veronica, and that was the most important thing....... He sat on the couch thinking for a few minutes then went into his room to rapidly dress. He checked on Veronica to make sure she was asleep before grabbing his keys and silently leaving the suite.

Wallace opened the door to Logan blearily "Hey man, what's going on?" "Nothing Wallace, just swung by for a chat with your roomie"

Logan strode into the room, grabbed Piz's collar and hauled him out of bed "Wha .... What?" Piz spluttered, then he laughed as he realised it was Logan who had woken him "Ah here to beat me up for your mistress" he said sarcastically, "You can have that bitch; she's just damaged goods anyway". Logan had trouble restraining himself and after a pause, said tightly "Don't ever talk about Veronica like that, the only reason you aren't a bloody mess right now is that she asked me not to, although why she would waste her sentiment on a woman-beater like you is beyond me. I came here to say that this is your only warning, you should change schools or something, because if I ever see you again, I won't be so restrained "

"He hit her?"Wallace demanded from Logan

"Yeah.............. I need to get out of here before I do something I really want to do. V's staying at my place tonight, I'm sure she'll call you tomorrow"

"Don't worry about it, I knew she would have been upset about the thing with her dad, and I knew she dumped Piz, but I didn't know he..... he"

Logan's eyes were haunted as he left the room, he would have liked nothing more than to pound on Piz for ever daring to touch a woman, any woman; but the fact it was Veronica made it that much harder for him to walk away.

Wallace closed the door behind Logan and turned to face his roommate. "Is it true?"

Piz swallowed and nodded "Look man I was just upset, you know......" Wallace just punched him, catching his eye, and breaking his nose. "Look I hope you are going to follow Logan's advice, because you aren't staying here anymore. You can pick up your stuff around lunchtime today, and then I don't want to see you again.

"Hey man, where am I supposed to go?"Piz whined with his trademark puppy dog look, Wallace spun and spat at him venomously "I stopped caring the minute you used my friend as a punching bag". Defeated, Piz grabbed some clothes and his wallet and walked out the door, muttering something that Wallace couldn't quite make out, but was pretty sure included "manipulative icequeen bitch".

Logan quietly let himself back into the suite, but stopped when he saw Veronica sitting on the couch. He sighed and flopped down next to her.

"Well I don't see any obvious blood or bruising....... so what happened?"

"We just had a little chat, that's all. I'm trying to be responsible and mature for this tiny blond girl I know"

"Yeah, what's this girl like? Do I need to be jealous?"

"Well, she's beautiful, and intelligent, and gutsy and forgiving and...."

Veronica interrupted him by kissing him softly and laughing "Ok Ok enough"

"Seriously though, I told him to change schools or something, because the next time I saw him I would kick the shit out of him"

Veronica just grabbed his hand and smiled "Looks like we have both changed, I'm letting things go, and letting you in, and you aren't using violence to solve every problem. Now that we are perfect" She chuckled "How about we watch a movie".

Later Logan just looked down as she lay sleeping against his shoulder and hoped that the peace would last.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : It's all starting to get a little fluffy now (and will continue so in the next couple) and I'm not sure that I'm really doing the characters justice. Anyway thanks to those who have reviewed!! I wasn't expecting any so fast, it made my night.

--------------

Veronica woke with a crick in her neck from sleeping on the couch. She stretched, then headed towards the smell of pancakes, it was just like Logan to order her favourite for her.

She found him on the balcony and she started eating before she even sat down

"Whoa Ronnie, chew, they're not going anywhere"

"I need to go and see my Dad, I gotta start acting like an adult sometime"

Logan handed her the newspaper with a smile. "He won"

Veronica stood and kissed him on the forehead, then called as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door "I'll call you later, we still need to talk".

--

Veronica nervously unlocked the door to her apartment "Dad, are you home?"

Keith stirs from his position on the couch, when he sees her he walks over to give her a hug. "Hello daughter of mine.......I just want you to know that I love you Veronica. I'm mad about the Jake Kane thing, but mostly I just want to hunt down whoever hurt you. I know you don't think that you could hide that bruise from the newest Sherriff in town"

Veronica laughed then her expression sobered "I'm sorry I didn't come home, I know I need to grow up, but I couldn't face how badly I stuffed up, almost losing you the election, I guess if the charges stick you could still lose your job, but I think Jake is willing to make the whole thing go away"

"I don't even want to know what you have on him, do I?"

Veronica gets a mischievous smile and drawls "probably not, no" then continues with her confession "I broke up with Piz yesterday. He slapped me and said some less than polite things, but its ok. Logan had a chat..." Keith winced at that "with him early this morning and told him he wasn't welcome in Neptune anymore"

"So when you say chat, you mean Logan literally talked?"Keith said in disbelief

"Yep" Veronica smiled

"Good I'd hate to arrest your boyfriend on my first day back"

"Well technically we aren't together"

"Hmph, I guess you don't want to file charges against Piz?"

"No he doesn't have a record so he'll get a slap on the wrist if that; I don't really want to drag this out with a trial. I just want to get on with my life"

Keith went over to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast "Well if you're sure, but how about bacon and eggs instead of his head on a platter for my favourite daughter"

"Well I had pancakes at Logan's, but I could do seconds for you"

"Who's your Daddy" Keith joked

"Ugghhh Dad I thought we had that talk already"

Keith got serious again when he served up breakfast "Seriously Veronica, you can't keep running around breaking and entering, this isn't about my job, it's your future you're risking. If you are convicted the FBI or any law enforcement won't take you, let alone any jail time you might do, or even worse if you get hurt or killed. "

"I know Dad, everything by the book from now on, swear" Veronica said holding up her hand to do a pinky swear.

Keith looked at her suspiciously before extending his pinky "I'm not sure if I can use this in court" he grumbled.

Keith and Veronica spent the morning watching baseball on TV before Keith had to give a press conference at the station. Cautiously he brought up the subject of Logan "Are you sure it's a good idea?" Veronica just smiled "We love each other, but this time we are going to sit down and talk everything out, and just take it slowly. No more getting thrown together by disaster, then breaking up over unresolved issues, it's going to be for good this time"

"Ok then, as long as he makes you happy, just remind him that I have access to more firepower now"

Veronica laughed "I'm sure he is well aware, never seen that boy scared of anything other than you"

"Well almost time for the big speech, so scram. Go see your pseudo boyfriend, but make sure to watch me on TV, I'd hate for you to miss an embarrassing Dad gaffe"

"Luck, Dad" She said walking into her room to grab her bag.


	5. Chapter 5

"Logan" Veronica called as she let herself into his suite. She laughed when she saw him sleeping on the couch "A good thing I found my old cardkey". She set her phone to wake her up before her Dad's latest TV appearance, and lay down and snuggled into Logan. He stirred briefly and hugged her to his chest before settling back into his slumber.

--

It was only an hour later that the beeping of Veronica's phone woke them up. "Looks like someone was trying to take advantage of me" Veronica flinched. As Logan leaned in to kiss her he whispered "I didn't say I didn't like it". Their kiss started out soft and sweet and slowly became more passionate. As Logan started to unbutton her top, Veronica pulled away "We have to watch Dad on TV"

Logan groaned and grabbed for the remote, but grinned as Veronica lay down with her head in his lap as the TV showed her father giving a press conference

"I am pleased to announce that I will be returning to the Sherriff's office and will endeavour to protect and serve all of Neptune during my 2 year term. Thank you, I will take any questions now"

"Sherriff Mars, do you have any comment about the allegations that you tampered with evidence in order to cover up your daughter's crime?"

"All I have to say is that the County Prosecutor will be giving a statement shortly, and that will clear up any inquiries you may have"

"Sherriff Mars, what do you intend to do about the allegations that your former opponent Mr Van Lowe is involved with the Fitzpatrick crime family"

"As you know, I can't discuss the details of any ongoing investigations, but the matter is getting the same care and attention that all such allegations will receive from the department. Now I believe the County Prosecutor is here, so I will hand over to him"

"Thanks Keith, I am happy to announce that all charges against Sherriff Mars have been dropped. Our investigation has revealed that there was no deliberate tampering in this case. The evidence was corrupted due to the inappropriate storage by a deputy, and a new system has been implemented so that this never happens again"

"Is Miss Mars still under investigation for the break-in at the Kane estate?"

"No, the homeowner has dropped all charges. It has been revealed that the incident was a misunderstanding, and the intruder was actually a young family member playing a practical joke. Our office has only the deepest apologies to Sherriff Mars and Miss Mars for this matter"

Back at the suite, Logan hugged Veronica, but she just frowned "What's up, looks like you just got everything you wanted?" She nodded slowly "it just seems a bit too easy that's all"

"What Mars, getting cold feet about out little date to confess all our deep dark secrets?" Veronica stiffened and then quickly relaxed "maybe a little...... or a lot" Logan smiled and held his arms out to her "well how about you warm up by telling me the whole story about why you broke into Jake Kane's house, and how that relates to the video of you"

Logan leaned in to kiss her neck "Of course we could always skip the confessional portion of the evening, and skip straight to the makeup sex". Veronica pulled back looking serious "I don't want to make the same mistakes as before! We are always thrown together by disaster, then all the issues we've swept under the rug break us up before the dust even settles. I want this time to last" Logan's face glowed at this "Our problems were never in the bedroom" Veronica pauses then, and looks vulnerable then chokes out "at... at least I never thought they were, maybe...."Logan interrupts "No Ronnie, trust me, you have no problems there at all" he cups her face gently "Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere where I am a little less likely to ravish you, I have poor self control you know" Veronica chuckles and whacks him on the shoulder "Where do you have in mind" "Beach?" "No, not private enough" "Well how about your apartment then, I can't jump you with Backup there and your father likely to walk in at any minute"

"Sounds perfect, we even have a freezer full of icecream"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – ahh the very sappy part! Hopefully you don't think it's too over the top and off character, I wanted Logan and Veronica to be more vulnerable and open than they were on the show. I always thought that if the just sat down and talked instead of running away it would all work out for them – guess that probably doesn't make good tv though :-) . I'm thinking all the dialogue is a little monotonous, but I wanted to get this chapter finished tonight.

P.S Thanks for all the fantastic reviews!!!! I'm just happy there are a few people out there who don't think my story is too terrible!

--

Veronica unlocked the door and flipped on the lights, as Logan followed her, only to be attacked by a large dog intent on licking his face. "Well good to know Backup still likes me"

Veronica heads to the freezer to pull out a pint of ice-cream, and he laughs "I thought you were joking" "You should know I don't joke about food Echolls"

She hands him a spoon and plops down on the couch next to him "I know we tried to do this whole honesty thing before, and it backfired, but I can't keep going on this rollercoaster with you. Either we can get over the past and learn to love each other despite everything, or we accept that it's really over and we move on" Logan whispered not looking at her "Well I'm voting for the loving each other option" Veronica grabbed his chin and made him look at her "I love you, you know, I have ever since that disastrous surprise party your Dad threw. When you held out your hand and told all of your friends to accept me or leave, I thought I would never be any happier. Even when we had broken up, I could still feel it, that pull towards you like you were the only one in any room that mattered. I'm sorry I was too much of a coward to tell you"

"Why Ronnie, why was it so hard to tell me? I always felt so inadequate when I'd put myself out there and you would make jokes, or just agree. I always hoped you felt the same way, but there was that niggling feeling, especially about Duncan, I mean I'm always waiting for him to come back and take you away from me, or ask you to go to him."

"Duncan?" Veronica looked surprised, then grabbed his hands and laced their fingers together "I guess we're both insecure – I always wondered if I was just a placeholder for Lilly. I mean I loved her, but I was always in her shadow and no matter how many times she cheated on you, you always took her back"

"I was young Ronnie, at the time I thought I loved her, but now I think it was lust. You remember her, she was just so full of light she blinded you to everything other than her, but it doesn't compare to how I feel about you"

Veronica just nodded then quietly confessed "Duncan was a mistake. Not the first time – when I was young and naive, he was perfect for me, my knight in shining armour. But after Lilly......after that night...... I changed, I wasn't that girl anymore. I didn't believe in fairytales anymore. But I thought I could go back, I thought that if I could just stick with him I would be that old Veronica, the way he still saw me. I guess I was trying to do the same thing with Piz. I thought that by picking the nice, safe guy, that my heart would be nice and safe too. It just made it worse though, the pretending. Seeing you without me was just a knife in my gut every time, especially when you were with someone else, Parker, Hannah, Kendall......." She paused for a moment her eyes glistening

"I guess I never told you I loved you because I did. Because I loved, love you more than anyone else except my Dad. It seems that everyone I love eventually leaves me. I thought that it would hurt less when you left if I hadn't admitted my feelings, If I pretended that I didn't need you"

Veronica broke down at this last admission and started sobbing. Logan just held her and let her cry into his chest. She started speaking again after a moment

"I have always been amazed at how you can put your feelings on the line time after time. My instinct is always to run, to hide in my protective shell, but even after everything with your mum, and your dad beating you, and lilly........ and me" She trailed off for a few seconds then picked up again "You were still brave enough to love openly, to risk your heart getting stomped on"

"Well I always did have a masochistic streak" He grinned at her and she retaliated by elbowing him "That's not funny Logan"

"I didn't know you knew about my father??"

"Not everything, just hints, and I've seen the scars – why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"Who would have believed me? Trust me my father saved his acting talent for when he was off camera....... I'll always regret not trying though, maybe if I had, he wouldn't have the chance to kill Lily, maybe my mother wouldn't have killed herself out of guilt"

It was Veronica's turn to comfort him "Logan none of that is your fault"

They sat in silence for several minutes. Veronica finally worked up the courage to ask "Can I ask some things about Madison" Logan sighed, and nodded. "What exactly happened that night, I know I have no right to be upset since we were broken up, and I know I am irrational about her, I guess it's just after her involvement with my rape, and the way she treated me all through high school I just can't stomach the thought of you with her, she made it seem like you did the whole romantic seduction for her?"

He looked at her sadly "I don't remember that night. I know I was in the bar with a few of the '09 ers till about 3, when I woke up later that morning she was in my bed. I don't even remember her being in the bar, so definitely no romantic hookup"

"Do you believe me?"

Veronica just looked in his eyes and nodded "Really, you trust me??" he said with a childlike grin. "I know you wouldn't lie to me about this now Logan" Veronica leaned over and lightly kissed him on the lips "I trust you". His grin got even wider at that and he pulled her into a more passionate kiss.

"Ah I was pretty sure we had this unspoken agreement – I would pretend that you didn't ever touch my daughter, and you in return wouldn't do it in front of me. Don't make me get my gun"

Logan and Veronica sprang back guiltily from each other, then looked up at his laughing face and relaxed. Veronica jumped up and gave her Dad a bear hug "Good first day Dad?"

"You could say that, thanks to whatever hold you have over Jake Kane, anyway I've got to have dinner with the mayor, so I should be a few hours. I just wanted to check in "Keith paused at the door "And Kids, try to break apart every so often for air and food, and remember Backup's in charge"

"Now I really want to know what happened with Jake Kane"

"Ok Ok, you order us some Italian, and I'll give you the synopsis"

"Basically after I overreacted and told you something I will regret forever" Logan grabbed her hand and murmured "It's all right V" "I made Dick show me the email, traced it via Chip and a guy named Domonick to Gory Sorokin. I went over we had a chat, I bugged his room, the usual" Logan just rolled his eyes "Anyway I overheard him talking about pledges, and a newspaper box where they were supposed to get there instructions. Long story short, Wallace was one of the pledges, and he told me about The Castle, a Skull and Bones type secret society at Hearst. He infiltrated their initiation, but got caught. I took some drastic .... and stupid measures, and broke into the house that I had followed one of the other pledges to, which was of course Jake Kane's. Only found that out when I saw the pictures of Lilly. Anyway I stole his hard drive with all the pledges details, and Mac and I broke into the supercomputer on campus to crack the security. So basically I now have a copy of all the confessions – it's pretty seamy; murders, fraud, sex scandals you name it. Anyway I figured out that Gory had released the tape on his own, it wasn't anything to do with the Castle, but I was caught on surveillance tapes, and Dad had erased the tapes in the evidence room to protect me. I took the hard drive back to Jake and let him know that I had found out what was on it. He claimed it was too late, but I knew he couldn't risk that info getting out, so I guess he influenced the prosecutor to drop all the charges."

"So how did you find out that Gory was connected?"

"His confession tape, he witnessed his Dad and Uncle disposing of bodies at their cabin" After hearing that I decided to turn over a new leaf and learn to let things go" She smiled. "Apparently you weren't quite on board with the plan yet though"

"I've got a reputation to uphold Mars"

"Yeah well I'd rather you were alive"

"Awww you do love me"

Veronica laughed "Yes I do love you........ some of the time" she replied playfully

Veronica and Logan fell into their usual banter over dinner, but once they had finished she turned serious once more.

"I feel like this afternoon has been all about my issues – so lay it all out there Logan, what are your thoughts on our relationship?"

"I only ever wanted you to love me Veronica. Really love me with trust and everything. I knew you had all these walls up to stop me from getting in, and I understood. I mean I was a jackass to you when you needed me when Lilly died, your mum abandoned you, my dad tried to kill you..... and worst of all, I was the reason you were raped." Logan slumped back on the couch crying softly, he spoke again "I know you tell me that you don't blame me, but I know how you blame Madison and I am much more to blame than she was" They sat silently for a few minutes.

"Logan" Veronica started "I'm not sure how I can make you believe that I don't blame you, any more than I blame Dick. You made mistakes, I know, but you weren't the one who raped me – that was all Cassidy. I know that I have been really unfair about Madison's involvement, I know she didn't intend to drug me, she just brings out all my insecurities and I hate her for that."

"I'm not sure anyone else would have been as patient with me as you were. I'll always be grateful for how you never pushed me and always made sure I was comfortable with what we were doing. I know it took me a long time to be okay with sex, after I found out the truth, and again after my run-in with Mercer. I just wish that I knew sex could be that good back when I did it with Duncan"

Logan smiled cautiously "You wouldn't be shamelessly trying to boost my ego would you bobcat?"

"Maybe" Veronica grinned impishly "It's true though, that's why your comment in the hallway of the Grand go to me so much"

Logan just smirked.

"How about we make a deal V, I'll love you forever, protect you and accept all your faults if you do the same for me"

"Who's turning into a girl now Logan"

She laughed then sighed "I'll admit that this Castle thing scared me, I'm starting to think the case of the missing monkey is really more the level I want to work at. How about we agree that you try to not be too overprotective, and I'll try not to get myself into any more dangerous situations. Well, maybe I'll try to at least tell you first" she amended

"But will you love me forever, Veronica"

"Yep, like you could get rid of me if you tried, I'm a parasite remember"

Logan laughed "What about if I want to marry you and have lots of kids"

Veronica pretended to think seriously about it "Ok well I'm thinking we should see if we can get through a few months straight before we get hitched, and how many kids are we talking?"

They cuddled happily on the couch and spent the evening till Keith came home laughing and making up horrible names for their as yet theoretical babies.

"Glad to see everyone is still looking happy, but don't you both have classes tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess I should get some sleep" Veronica said sadly looking at Logan and pouting

"Fine Veronica, Logan can stay – but he's sleeping on the couch"

"Thanks Daddy"

"It's hard to believe you are an adult sometimes Veronica" Keith said shaking his head

Veronica just tossed her head as she went to her room after kissing Logan goodnight "I perfected my manipulation techniques in childhood, and why change what still works".

Logan and Keith just looked at each other and laughed. Keith grabbed Logan a blanket while he tried to get comfortable on the couch.

"Fine you can stay in her room, but just remember the walls are paper thin, and I keep my gun under my pillow"

"Yes sir"

Veronica smiled as she felt his arms slip around her in bed. "Is this a clandestine or an approved snuggle" she asked.

"You know I'm an angel"

Veronica laughed and whispered "I love you Logan"

"I love you too Veronica"

--

A/N – I originally planned to end the story here but I finished this a lot quicker than I expected – I'm kind enjoying all the sappiness, so I might do a few more future chapters, just to show it all works out etc.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the delay in updating – things got a bit crazy at work.

------------

Veronica woke up still encircled with Logan's arms " Mmmmm I smell bacon"

"At least you missed the singing"

Veronica turned to face him "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I like to watch you sleep"

"Hardly entertaining"

"Hey I'd do it all day if you would let me"

"Well haven't you gone all sappy!" Veronica laughed "We better get out there before he barges in with the shotgun to make sure you aren't taking advantage of me"

Later as Keith was serving up breakfast he asked "What are you two crazy kids up to today?"

"Well I have class then I should go catch up with Wallace, then maybe study for a few hours"

"I've got classes all day, then I was hoping to take your wonderful daughter on a date tonight. If that's ok with you Keith"

"Ok Logan, just have her home at a reasonable hour"

"What don't I get a say" Veronica looked indignant "Or at least a goat changing hands with this transaction"

Logan laughed as he turned to her "Dearest darling Veronica, I was hoping you would make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to have dinner with me tonight?"

"That's better"

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"Hmmmm might need to think it over....... ugggghhhh if I have to"

"Well let me know if you get a better offer, I should get home to change before class" Logan leaned over to kiss Veronica on the cheek, then saluted Keith "Thanks for breakfast Keith, seeya later Ronnie".

-----

"I take you two are officially back on?"

"Yes" Veronica said simply while looking happy

"Well as long as there is still plenty of daddy daughter time" Keith grumbled.

"I'll clear my schedule..... well maybe after finals, just this week to study, then finals week, then a week of daddy-daughter time, then to Washington for three whole months...."

"Nervous Honey?"

"You know me, cool as a cucumber, they call me easy going Veronica, remember?"

She gave him a tight lipped smile as she grabbed her bag and left.

------------

"Hey Wallace, It's your long lost BFF. Just wanted to say I'm on campus and had reserved some BFF time. I would swing by the dorm, but well you know, so give me a call. I'll be in the library studying"

Veronica was engrossed in her criminology textbook when her phone buzzed. "Hey supafly what's up" "Nothing much, cramming for finals, you?" "Well I have all this new space here in the dorms, thought you could give me some decorating advice?" "So Piz left then?" "He better have" Wallace muttered.

"How about I swing by in half an hour, I'll give Mac a call and see if she's busy"

"Seeya then V"

--

"Hey Mac, want to take a study break?" "Depends if this is friend time or superhacker sidekick time, I've only got time for the former" "Well it's your lucky day then, meet at Wallace's in half an hour?" "Ok, but I can't stay long, got three term papers due day after tomorrow – seeya there Bond"

----

Veronica stood outside Wallace's door for a few minutes until it swung open " What wrong V?" "It's just weird the whole Piz disaster , you know"

Veronica noticed his bruised hands "What the hell happened to you?"

"Piz might have walked into my fist a few times before I threw him out"

"Wallace...." Veronica started

He interrupted with "Hey, Logan told me what he did to you – It's so not cool for him to do that to my BFF, I had to do something"

He looked a bit ashamed then, then admitted "I feel bad that when he told me that you dumped him I was angry with you. I know you were never in love with him, and thought you had just strung him along. Obviously he didn't tell me about him hitting you. The bruise isn't too bad though"

"Yeah it's a bit better; still you should see it without makeup. Anyway I did feel a bit bad about stringing him along. I really tried to make it work with him, but when I figured out that I was still in love with Logan, I decided it wasn't fair to Piz. I thought he was a great guy who deserved have someone who would feel the same way about him, but after that day, I'm not sure I really knew him at all. He was just so angry and cold – I've never seen anyone change so dramatically."

"I'm sorry V, if it wasn't for me you would never have been with him"

"This is so not your fault Wallace! It was my decision, and it's not that big a deal, there's no permanent damage, and I just want to get on with my life"

"Am I to assume that Logan is a part of this new life?"

There was a few knocks at the door, and Wallace got up to let Mac in.

"Love the spacious vibe you've got going, but what happened to Piz?"

Wallace and Veronica just looked at each other

"What did I say? – I mean Wallace told me you broke up, but seriously I wouldn't have thought he'd move to a new dorm over that"

"Well ......" Veronica started, then stopped and looked at Wallace for help.

"Piz got pretty upset that V dumped him, and he hit her. I found out when Logan came by to tell Piz to leave town, after he left Piz and I had a chat, then I threw him out. He was back to pick up his stuff yesterday, and that's about it"

"Wow" Mac sat down heavily "I miss all the drama when I enter my study cocoon. Are you ok V? And are you back with Logan?"

"Yes and Yes. I just want to forget about Piz, It's not going to change anything going after him, and apparently Logan's not the only one with the flying fists that I need to worry about from now on" Veronica looked at Wallace accusingly

"I'm innocent" he claimed "I can't help it if the boy was clumsy"

"Yeah right" Veronica laughed. "so say whatever you are going to say about me getting back with Logan so soon"

"Well" Mac said cautiously "We knew you and Logan were going to get back together eventually – I mean you are miserable without each other, but it's just the timing, after what just happened with Piz, do you want to jump into anything, even with Logan?"

Wallace jumped in "I know we didn't like him much in high school, but he's a good guy now. But we've been there every time you two break up – and you're going away for three months"

"We talked stuff through, and maybe it is too soon. But I love him, and I don't want to waste time not being with him because people will judge me"

"Did I just hear Veronica Mars declare her love for someone other than her father??" Wallace pretended he was shocked.

Veronica just laughed "Yeah Yeah, ok, I'm trying the whole open and honest thing – but if people keep picking on me I'll just go back to closed off veronica"

"No no we're good" Wallace said quickly. The three friends chatted animatedly for about an hour before Mac and Veronica made a move to leave.

"Well I'm glad you're happy V, and Piz better hope we don't cross paths – but I should go, these papers aren't going to write themselves – We'll have to have a movie night before you leave"

"Wouldn't miss it Mac, I should head back to the books too. I'll talk to you both later"

Veronica headed out the door, but then stuck her head back in and said "Thanks Wallace, although if it happens too many more times I'll have to tattle to your mum"

"That's cold V, very cold"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : some smut in this chapter – I'm not very good at it, so probably wont write any more. The ending feels a little rushed to me but I wanted to get it up.

"Logan hurry up, how hard can it be to do your hair anyway? And I'm hungry!"

Logan walked out of his bathroom at the Grand

"Hey it takes work to look this good, and I wouldn't want you to dump me because I'm not making an effort"

Veronica pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him, looked into his eyes for a moment then kissed him passionately "I'm not going to leave you"

"Maybe I need some more reassurance" Logan replied playfully

Veronica climbed off him and helped him up "I need food first"

Logan stroked her hair and leaned in to nibble gently at her neck "We could just order room service"

Veronica wacked him on the shoulder "What kind of girl would put out on the first date if she wasn't even taken out to dinner first?"

"Fine, let's go bobcat, the sooner we get you fed, the sooner we can get back to you showing me how much you missed me"

"Cocky are we?? I don't recall telling you that you were going to get lucky tonight?"

"Ahhh but you can't resist me, especially if I have fed you Italian first"

"We'll see" Veronica said with a smile

They kept the conversation over dinner light, talking about their friends, and movies and catching up on various things that had happened over the past few months.

In the car on the way back to the Grand, Veronica called her father.

"Hi Dad, I just wanted to let you know that I will probably stay at Logan's tonight"

"Veronica" Keith growled "I know you're an adult and all, but for my sanity can't you lie to me and tell me you're at Mac's or something"

"Nope, honesty is the new policy – so you better get used to it, seeya tomorrow"

Logan just smiled, he hated sleeping alone, and he hoped that Veronica would become a permanent fixture in his bed.

They didn't talk on the way up to the room, but Veronica grabbed him as he unlocked the door to the suite. She furiously attacked his mouth before wrapping her legs around his waist.

Logan cupped her ass to support her and walked backwards into the suite.

"Hey Logan, Ronnie – guess you guys are back together"

Veronica dropped her legs to the ground and stepped back from Logan

"Hi Dick" she said with a sigh

"Dick" Logan said shortly and glared at him

"Dude I get it, I'll head back to the Pi Sig house, give you kid's some alone time" Dick said with a wink then headed into his room to grab some clothes.

Veronica walked into Logan's room pulling off her top as she went. She dropped it outside of his door, then closed it after she went through. Logan's eyes darkened with lust but he waited until Dick had packed a bag and left before he followed her.

When Logan had entered the room Veronica was lounging on the bed in her underwear reading a magazine. He growled softly and quickly stripped off his shirt before joining her.

He started softly kissing her bare shoulder while she pretended to ignore him. "Hey Logan did you know that there is a scientist who claims he can predict earthquakes now?" Logan grunted and threw the magazine to the corner of the room

"Ever the caveman Logan" Veronica said playfully as she rolled onto her back and stroked his arm.

Logan slid closer to her and started softly caressing her sides while placing gentle kisses on her neck and jaw. He stopped and looked into her eyes "I love you Veronica" before pressing his lips to hers. She allowed his tongue entry into her mouth and they kissed passionately for a few minutes before breaking away. Veronica put her hands on his hips and pulled him closer so he was pressed against her, the she replied "I love you too Logan".

He unclasped her bra and cupped her left breast , he then took her right nipple into his mouth and lightly bit down on it making her moan. After lightly sucking on the nipple while massaging the left one, he switched sides. "That feels so good Logan"

He just smiled and started kissing a trail down to her belly button. Logan gently tugged on her underwear but her position was awkward so she shifted from under him and took her panties off. Logan just looked at her with heavily lidded eyes for a few moments then whispered "You're so beautiful" and resumed stroking her sides.

Veronica smiled and parted her legs slightly in invitation. Logan slid down her body and began massaging her legs, he moved higher up her thighs. He then placed a kiss on her mound. She moaned again and parted her legs further "I'm so wet for you Logan" Logan carefully licked the lips of her vagina, before spreading her wider with his fingers, he licked up and down her slit before circling her clit, then gently blowing over it. Veronica shuddered "Don't stop" Logan chuckled and carefully pushed his finger into her. He felt her muscles clench at him and he added another finger, slowly pushing them in and out. Veronica's breathing hitched and she grabbed onto the sheets as she squirmed. Logan continued caressing her with his hand, then lowered his head to suck on her clit, as he swirled around it with his tongue he felt her orgasm approaching and lifted his head to watch her, while he continued to massage her clit with his other hand "Cum for me bobcat" Veronica cried out and stiffened as he felt her muscles contract around his fingers. When she relaxed he crawled back up to kiss her. "I missed you" Veronica said. "Me too Mars, Me too"

Veronica rubbed her hands over his chest, then reached one hand down to his groin and rubbed his erection through his pants. "I think you're a touch overdressed for the occasion Echolls" "You will just have to remedy that won't you Mars" Logan quipped as he rolled onto his back. Veronica clambered on top of him, and he reached up to touch her. "I don't ever want to stop touching you V"

She slid down his body and unzipped his fly then pulled his pants and boxers off in one move. She teased him by running her hands up and down his thighs before she cupped his balls and lowered her head to gently lick the tip of his penis. Logan groaned and scrunched his hands into fists and he watched her take his penis in her mouth, she bobbed up and down, swirling her tongue over his length while fondling his balls with her left hand. After a few minutes he stopped her "I want to be inside you Ronnie" he pleaded. She reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom, ripped the wrapper with her teeth, then rolled it over his erection.

He pulled her up, and positioned her over him. She sank down until just the tip of his penis was inside of her and hovered for a moment "Don't tease me bobcat". She quickly sank down the rest of the way so that he was completely inside of her. They were still for a moment while she got used to him then Logan took her hips and gently directed her slow movements. "Ronnie, you feel so good, I don't think I can last long"

Veronica leaned down to kiss him as she slowly ground into him, He reached up and fondled her breasts while she rubbed her hands over his pecs and pinched his nipples, before dropping her head to suck on them. As she quickened her movements he reached between them to stimulate her clitoris and she gasped and started bouncing about him faster and faster, She cried out "Logan" as she orgasmed, and the contraction of her walls around him triggered his own release. Veronica's movements stilled and she lay on top of him for a few seconds before carefully rolling off him with a sigh. Logan groaned and sat up to remove the condom and cleaned himself up.

He lay down behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly and nuzzled his face into her hair "You are never leaving this room again bobcat"

"Well if it weren't for those pesky finals and my FBI internship I wouldn't"

"I forgot about the internship"

"Oh....... maybe we left a few important things out yesterday – does it change anything for you – me being gone for 3 months?"

"No of course not Ronnie. I'm so proud of you, and excited that you have this opportunity, besides you know that I would wait for you forever."

"I love you Logan"

"It's not like I can't talk to you either, and maybe if you get any free time. Well I mean, I don't want to crowd you, and you will be busy, but if you get a free weekend or whatever, and you want I could maybe fly up and see you?"

"In the middle of you Beach, Booze and Bimbos summer??" Veronica joked

"You know there will be no bimbos, probably plenty of beach and booze though"

"Not too much booze Logan right? I worry about you, you know"

"About my drinking?" Logan said with surprise

"I know you've slowed down a lot, but I guess after my mother, drinking is one of my hang-ups – I don't want us to end up like our mothers"

Logan kissed her "We're going to be ok – we are nothing like them. My hangup is that you are going to meet some sexy intelligent FBI agent and not come back"

"I only want you Logan. After the last few years it's pretty obvious that we are connected, so why waste my time denying it – it's only led to pain before"

"were you serious yesterday?"

"Which part in particular?" Veronica looked at him curiously

"The marriage and babies part – is that what you want in the future?"

Veronica relaxed and snuggled into his arms "Yes, I'll admit the thought is a little scary, but that's how I've always seen my future. It's a little hard to imagine when 'at some point' turns into now, but since I'm still only 19, I have time to figure it out. How about you – what do you want?"

"I want it too. I worry that I will turn out like my parents, it terrifies me, but still I really want to be a father. But when I think about marriage I can only imagine marrying you"

Veronica turned over so she could look at him "That wasn't a proposal was it" she asked suspiciously

Logan laughed "No, but I will marry you someday Veronica Mars"

She kissed him "you better, though I warn you I'm not living in a hotel forever"

"I guess I should probably tell you that I've actually been looking at houses. I've looked at a few, but I can't really decide"

"No house is ever perfect Logan, I guess at least you don't have financial constraints to worry about"

"Maybe after your internship you could help me?"

"House hunt" Veronica looked a bit stunned

"You don't have to you know"

"No I want to, I just don't remember us getting so grown up"

The snuggled silently for a few minutes before Veronica said "I'd really like it if you came and visited me in Washington"

-----

Logan and Veronica spent the next few weeks getting used to being a couple again, in between studying and taking finals. Veronica spent a few nights a week at Logan's and the rest at home spending time with her father. The week after finals was spent preparing for her internship, and spreading her time between Wallace, Mac, Keith and Logan. Her last night they had organised a movie night, first they would all have dinner with Keith, then the teenagers would retire to Logan's suite for a night of movies and junkfood. Dick had wanted to throw a party – and was sulking when Logan firmly explained that it would only be the 5 of them.

The next morning Veronica dragged herself out of bed after the alarm went off. "Why did we stay up so late again?"

As they tiptoed through the living room the laughed to see Dick and Mac curled up together on the couch. Veronica took a photo "She's gonna get it over this one" Wallace had ended up sleeping with his head next to Dick's feet so when Dick woke up he kicked him in the head. "Ow, what's wrong with you" he complained sleepily

Logan and Veronica doubled over laughing while Dick and Wallace glared at them. When Veronica had recovered she grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him towards the door "Gotta go – seeya everyone"

They swung past her apartment to pick up Keith and her luggage and drove to the airport in silence.

When they arrived Keith shook his head "I can't believe that this day has come and you're leaving" "I'll be back Dad – It's only 3 months" He gave her a big hug "Don't do anything stupid, and call every day" he said into her hair. "I love you dad" "I love you kiddo". Keith let Veronica go and then gruffly said to Logan "I'll be waiting in the car".

Veronica looked at him and smiled sadly "three months seems a lot longer now for some reason" Logan hugged her and kissed her forehead

"We'll be ok Veronica, I love you" "Love you too Logan, I'll call you when I land"

Veronica quickly kissed him then grabbed her bag to go through security, Logan watched her until she went around a corner, and then turned to follow Keith out to the car.

----


	9. Chapter 9

3 Months Later

Logan was nervous as he paced in the airport arrivals area. He had missed Veronica even with the daily phonecalls and him visiting for two weekends. He couldn't wait to be able to touch her again, he wouldn't stop worrying that she wouldn't come back till she was safely in his arms.

A loudspeaker announced that her flight had been delayed. Logan pulled out his cellphone to give Keith a quick call to let him know before he trudged off to find some coffee. Her plane was originally scheduled to arrive at 11.30 pm, but now was expected an hour later. He took comfort in the fact that she had booked the first possible flight back after her official duties finished. She had even had to have left in the middle of the goodbye reception to make her plane.

When Veronica finally entered the terminal she spotted Logan asleep, slouched on the uncomfortable chair. She smiled tiredly before speaking into his ear "Way to make a girl feel loved Echolls, not even any ballons" He stirred and pulled her into his arms excitedly "Ronnie, you're here!"

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock. Come on let's grab my luggage and go home, I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for a week"

Logan was quiet on the drive home, and kept glancing over at Veronica. Eventually she snapped "What did I grow another head in Washington?"

"I just missed you, I was a little afraid you wouldn't come back"

Veronica laughed and grabbed his hand "I seem to recall telling you that you couldn't get rid of me that easily, you're stuck with me now"

Logan pulled the car over and kissed her softly "Will you stay with me forever, will you marry me?"

Veronica looked taken aback "Logan ....." she stuttered "Um"

Logan looked crestfallen and looked steadfastly at the floor "Sorry, I know it was too soon. But I love you Veronica, I don't want to be separated again"

Veronica put her arms around his neck and made him look at her "Logan, I want to marry you someday, but we only just got back together a few months ago and I've been away most of that time. We're only 19, I don't even have a major yet, let alone a career. We have plenty of time, there's no rush" She stopped to gauge his reaction

"I don't want to wait, but I wont rush you. You just say the word when you are ready and I'll marry you anytime, anyplace"

Veronica just kissed him in reply "Lets go home"

----

Keith was waiting up at their apartment, and as he saw Logan's SUV pull into the carpark, he rushed down and enfolded Veronica into a big bear hug "Honey, I'm so happy your home"

"I love you too Dad, but I can't breathe" Veronica said sounding strangled

Keith let her go and grabbed her bags, "Come on lets get you inside"

When they had dropped her bags in the living room Keith started with the questions "How was your last couple of days? Did they wrap up the Simpson case? What did they say about next summer? Or job prospects?"

"Dad, Dad – can this wait till morning? I'm wiped"

"Sure honey, sleep well" he said as he gave her another hug and kissed her hair.

Veronica grabbed Logan's hand and led him toward her bedroom and he glanced back at Keith's quizzical look and shrugged as if to say who am I to argue.

---

Veronica turned to Logan after they had changed and settled in bed with him spooning her "Are we ok Logan?"

"You were right, I'm trying to rush things. I just can't help the feeling that something might take all this away. I guess I'm not used to good things lasting"

"Logan" she cupped his face "You are not going to lose me. We've had problems over me not trusting you, and you being overprotective – but It's different this time. We know each other, and I'm ready to do whatever it takes this time. I can't go through another breakup with you, so we will just have to stay together, no matter what"

"Ok you have convinced me for the moment, but tomorrow I think you'll need to try again, perhaps out of earshot of your father"

"That might be arranged" She said with a smile before turning back and snuggling into his chest "Goodnight Logan, I'm glad to be home"

"Night Ronnie"


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Logan carefully slid out of bed without waking Veronica and started to cook pancakes in the kitchen.

"Morning Logan, I could get used to someone else cooking breakfast for me"

"I asked Veronica to marry me last night"

Keith's jaw tightened and he said shortly "Well?"

"She said no, well not exactly – we have talked about marriage before but she wants to wait"

Keith sighed with relief "Well I won't pretend I'm not happy about that. I've realised that you are in her life, probably for good, and I know you make her happy; but she's still my little girl. I can't believe she's in college yet, so I'm hoping I still have a few years left where I'm at least one of the most important people in her life"

"Not to get all sappy on you, but you will always be the most important person in her life Keith. Even when I finally convince her to marry me, and start a family, you're still going to be there – I know I haven't made the greatest impression on you, but I've always wished I had a father like you. Veronica is lucky to have you"

"You've changed a lot in the past few years Logan. I'll admit, I'm proud of the man you have become, I know your childhood wasn't the best, but I'm glad you have gotten past it. Since it looks like you will be sticking around I hope that we can be friends" Keith held out his hand to shake Logan's

"Of course it goes without saying that I still have many guns, and If you hurt her...."

"Hurt who Dad?" Veronica walked into the kitchen yawning

"Nothing darling daughter, just having a chat with Logan"

"I thought you were going to stop threatening my boyfriends"

"How many do you have?"Logan piped up

"Ah you know, there's Bob, Billy, the entire soccer team, you know, it's hard to keep track"

"Not funny V" Logan put his arm around her shoulders "Why don't you sit down and I will dish you up some pancakes"

"Ah you figured out the way to my heart, sneaky, I might dump the others after all" She joked.

"What are you up to today Veronica" Keith jumped in

"Well I have to pick up my class schedule, catch up with Mac to plan Wallace's welcome home bash, then Logan and I are going house hunting"

Keith just spluttered at the last item

"For him, not us – He's finally decided to grow up and move out of the hotel"

"Glad to hear, Glad to hear. Well I should get going, those criminals don't just catch themselves"

When Keith had gone she curiously asked Logan "What were you two talking about before?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, let's get on the road, there are two beach-houses I want to look at this afternoon"

---

Logan had dropped Veronica off at Mac's dorm before his meeting with his advisor to talk over his choice of major.

"So how did the big reunion go?"

"Well except the part where he asked me to marry him pretty good. So what's your new roommate like, no Parker this year?"

"I've only been here a day, roommate is Michelle, and she is a jock – and you are avoiding. What did you say?"

"No....... for now. I don't want to rush into anything. We've talked about the whole marriage and kids thing as a future thing – I just don't think I'm ready for all that yet. The rest of my life is big, I can't even choose a major"

"I thought you were set on criminology? Even after Landry you know. I thought the plan was FBI all the way"

Veronica sighed "Yeah, until I spent 3 months as an intern there, now I can't make up my mind, even Logan has a better idea than me"

Mac looked surprised "I always thought he would end up as the sort of businessman who makes deals for appearances sake, but really just lives of daddy's money. What is he choosing?"

"Apparently it's a toss-up between english and psychology. He really enjoyed that writing seminar he took last semester and apparently the professor though he was talented, but he also wants to maybe end up as a children's counsellor. Who would have thought he would end up the driven one?"

"So what happened at the FBI? You seemed happy over the phone?"

"Yeah, I guess it just wasn't really me. I'm not really a by the book kind of girl. While I was there two murder investigations were closed because there wasn't enough evidence. Apparently it happens all the time. Also most of the agents were closer to Lamb than my Dad if you know what I mean. I'm just not sure they are the ones I would want watching my back."

"What about the Police, Sherriff, PI then?"

"I don't know, I know everyone sees me as really into this stuff, and I have taken on a lot of jobs for the extra cash, but the big ones were only because it was personal. I mean after Lilly's death, no-one else cared enough that they had the wrong guy, and I was so guilty about walking out on Parker getting raped, that I couldn't let it go. I mean I've already lost Logan once over the things I've done, Dad almost ended up in jail, and the run-ins with rapists, murderers and the Fitzpatricks aren't something I really want to keep having forever. I'm never going to be Susie homemaker but now that we have a competent sheriff, maybe it's time to let them do their job. The other reason is that Logan and I want kids someday. I know what it's like to not have both your parents and I won't risk that happening to mine"

"You have really thought about this huh? So what do you want to do then?"

"I'm not sure, maybe photography? Or journalism, or flower arranging, I have no idea"

Mac looked thoughtful "why don't just list the things you like to do – that's what I did"

Veronica laughed – "yeah and what was on your list"

"Computers, and making out with Max, I made it at the start of summer, anyway I figured out that the making out option wasn't really a great career move, although i hear that hookers get paid pretty well. I don't think computer science was really a surprise to anyone though"

"You never told me the whole story with Max?"

"you know just the whole girl dumps guy because his was way too consumed with his cheating business and didn't ever want to get a real job"

"Ahh that, you ok?"

"yeah, another one bites the dust. Anyway change of subject – Wallace get's back tomorrow, I've invited a heap of people to Logan's, anything else you wanted me to do"

"Nope I've got the food and drinks covered, apparently Dick is playing DJ"

Mac groaned "you're kidding, he has the worst taste"

Veronica laughed and they talked for a few more minutes about Wallace's party before Logan came to pick her up.

"Hey lovely ladies, can I take you to lunch?"

"I thought you had an appointment with a realtor?"asked Mac

"Not till 2, I'm all yours till then" Logan replied while holding out his arm to her.

Veronica whacked him on the arm "What about me?"

"Ahhh I suppose you could come too"

----

Logan and Veronica followed the realtor into a large modern beach-house that afternoon.

"As you can see it's very spacious with a minimalistic design. The views are amazing, and it has all the latest amenities"

Logan just looked at Veronica and she shrugged her shoulders "It will be your house not mine", he turned back to the realtor "These modern places just seem cold. I want somewhere warm and relaxed. Somewhere you could raise a family"

The realtor raised her eyebrow "Sure, I didn't realise you would be thinking long term. When you told me It was just for you, I assumed you were after a bachelor pad. I have a place that you might like, it's actually just up the road, on the beach and hidden from the street, very private, with a kind of rustic charm"

As she pulled into the driveway a few minutes later Veronica grabbed his hand and smiled at Logan. The garden was huge and amazing, full of trees and flowers, the house was set back from the road a long way and way quite small, at least in comparison to the mansion they had seen earlier. The path to the beach started directly behind the house, and even on a spectacular summer's day the beach was deserted. The house had a cosy feel to it, it was weathered, but still appeared to be in good condition. Inside it was decorated in soft blues and greens with timber floors. There were four bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs, and a large open plan living area downstairs. The house was completed by a large back deck overlooking the ocean.

Veronica's mouth opened in amazement, It was perfect she thought. She hoped Logan liked it.

Logan looked around then went out onto the deck to check out the waves. Veronica came up and snuggled under his arm "How do they look" "Perfect, what do you think of the house?"

"You should make up your own mind Logan, it's your house not mine"

"but when you give in and marry me it will be our house" He looked sideways at her and said "I can see us raising kids here, two little girls playing in the garden, pretending they are princesses lost in the forest outside the castle. Me cooking us dinner in the kitchen, you waking the kids up after a nap in their bedroom upstairs"

Veronica chuckled then told him "Don't tell Dick any of that – he will think you are so whipped"

She looked at the ocean for a few minutes then said seriously "I love it Logan, I think it's amazing".


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : Just have a few chapters left, they are going to just be scenes in the future with large time gaps in between. Anyway hope everyone enjoys them.

One Year Later (One week before Junior year Starts)

At the beeping of the alarm clock Veronica groaned then flailed her arm wildly till she connected with the off button. Logan just reached out and drew her back closer to him "You are the one who wanted to get up so early, Although...." He started kissing her neck "I can think of something to kill some time"

"Hmmm who says I didn't plan this all along" she said seductively as she straddled him then lent down to kiss him.

Afterwards they lay cuddling on their bed. "I can't believe that we are already half way through our college experience" Veronica said.

"I can't believe Dick made it through two years without being kicked out, I can't believe I actually made it onto the Dean's list last semester, and most of all I can't believe I am lucky enough to have finally convinced you to move in with me"

"You know I would have done it months ago if I wasn't for Dad. I just felt bad leaving him, though I think he had accepted it would happen. It's not like I wasn't staying here most of the time anyway. It looks like he might move in with Jennifer soon"

"That's great for him, I didn't realise they were that serious. Is she coming for dinner tomorrow? It's here this week isn't it?"

"Yep, and it's your turn to cook, so don't try to play dumb"

"Yes dear" he said submissively while his eyes sparkled.

Veronica sighed and pushed herself up "I should get up, I have to see my Advisor, he wants to go over the pictures I shot over the summer, so I can get my portfolio ready to send to Bernard Letty. Apparently he is really picky over who he lets intern with him, but if I get it, It will be great for my career. Although him hating you is the fastest way to a fashion photography career" She grimaced

"Don't worry V, he'll love you and your photos are amazing, remember how you were the only one in your class to sell all your photos at the exhibition this year"

"Well you are pretty brilliant yourself; after all you have what three stories published in the New Yorker now – pretty amazing for an undergrad"

"Yeah well, they are all about a certain girl who won't marry me – they appeal to the masses"

"You could write a story about a certain girl who decided that she might indeed marry you, if you buy her a pony"

Logan looked at her suspiciously "Are you saying what I think you're saying??"

"Yes, although I think we should hold off on the wedding for a while, maybe even till after graduation" she qualified.

Logan jumped up and ran out of the room

Veronica lay back of the bed and said to herself "Not the reaction I was expecting"

Only a few seconds later Logan ran back into the room carry a light blue box. He jumped on the bed excitedly and bounced for a moment like a kid.

"Really Ronnie, you'll marry me?" He opened the box to show a delicate diamond engagement ring.

She just kissed him softly then breathed "Yes"

Logan's hands were shaking as he tried unsuccessfully to slide the ring onto her finger. She laughed and did it herself then grabbed her camera off her side table and snapped a few pictures of him, before hugging him.

"I'm glad I get to be the one making you so happy Logan. I love you"

"I love you too Veronica"

"When did you buy the ring Logan? Are where were you hiding it?"

"About a year ago, not long after you came home, and bottom drawer of my desk in the study – You've lost your touch Mars"

"No, I'm just happy and I trust you, I'm sure I can whip out pathologically suspicious Veronica if you want a trip down memory lane"

"Nope I love you just the way you are"

"Have you been watching Bridget Jones Diary again? What did I tell you about that movie"

"That it will rot my brain, by the way shouldn't you get going – your meeting is in 45 minutes isn't it"

"Shit" Veronica jumped up and ran into the bathroom to shower and dress before stopping to give Logan a peck on the lips and running out the door yelling "How about we tell Dad tomorrow, we should talk specifics at some point too, I'll be at Hearst all day so see you tonight"

Logan crawled back under the covers and went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

---

The next night Logan was tossing a salad in the kitchen to go with the lasagne he had prepared that afternoon. Veronica was setting the table and she paused as she walked into the kitchen to grab the wine "Look how domesticated we are. Imagine if someone had told us this was how we would end up back when we were still in high school" Logan put his hands on her hips to pull her close and kissed her briefly "I would have wondered what I did to get so lucky".

The doorbell rang "Romantic sap" Veronica called over her shoulder as she went to let her Dad and Jennifer in.

"Hey Kiddo" Keith said "We've got some great news" He hugged Veronica.

She motioned for them to come in "Us too, Great to see you Jen"

They walked into the kitchen to greet Logan. Keith gave him a hug, the relationship between the two men had developed the point that Logan saw Keith as a father figure and Keith treated Logan as a part of the family.

"So what's this news?" Logan asked

Jen replied looking a little nervous "We're moving in together"

Veronica squealed and quickly hugged them "I knew it, I'm so happy for you both"

Jen relaxed then noticed the new addition to Veronica's hand "You're getting married?"

Veronica beamed "Yep, not for a while though. He wore me down and promised me a pony"

Keith laughed and gave her a big hug "Congratulations Honey" then he walked around the counter to give Logan a handshake and a hug "Welcome to the family son".

The four of them spent the evening talking and laughing. Logan and Veronica had tentatively decided on waiting until after graduation to get married, although Keith was sceptical that they would really wait two years. Veronica told Keith and Jen all about her potential internship with Bernard Letty, and Logan talked about the book he was writing in his spare time, as well as the work he was doing with the big brother program. Keith and Jen playfully argued about who's place they were going to move into until they decided it was getting late and was time to go home.

After they had left Veronica went to the study to work on her portfolio while Logan cleaned up the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. He walked down to the beach afterwards for some alone time. He realised he had never been so happy. The woman he loved had agreed to marry him and between her and Keith and maybe Jennifer now he had the happy family he had always wanted. He decided he was lucky with his friends too, he had become friends with Wallace and Mac, and Dick had even joined there cosy little group, although Mac did have a tendency to hit him when his mouth got out of line. He sat there for a while thinking about how much his life had changed in just a few years when he felt Veronicas arms slide around him "Are you coming to bed my darling fiancée?" He nodded and they stood and walked back toward their home hand in hand.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N : Sorry for the long Delay! Have been distracted by the real world lately. Also thanks to those who reviewed! I'm glad a few people are reading and seem to like it - Hopefully should have another chapter up tonight as well

Near the End of Junior Year (8 months after Chapter 11)

Veronica lay in bed alone staring at the ceiling. After what seems like hours Logan finally creeps into the room and carefully gets into bed trying not to disturb her.

"Logan do you still want to marry me?"

Logan rolls over with a surprised look on his face "What!"

"I just wondered, I mean we don't talk about it anymore. When we first got engaged we talked about it all the time, now we don't. We still have sex, but other than that we don't spend much time together – I just, I just feel like we might be slipping away"

Logan pulled her close against him "Ronnie I love you"

"Love you too Logan" Veronica said as a tear slipped down her cheek

"I'm sorry about how busy I've been. It's just the publishing company keeps shifting the deadlines on the book, and I'm getting killed with assignments in my classes" Logan swallowed "I know that's not an excuse, just tell me how to make it up to you, you know I'd do anything not to lose you"

Veronica smiled "You'll never lose me Logan. I'm sorry I haven't made as much effort as I should have too. I know you are busy. I'm so proud of everything you have achieved over the last few years; I guess I'm just not used to being the one with more time on their hands. I mean I've been distracted working for Bernie, having to drive to San Francisco all the time; and I know how much you love writing, so I don't want to get in the way of that"

"I'll always love you more Veronica, always"

She sighed "I know. Maybe we could just make sure we could spend a day a week together? I don't want to end up like one of those couples that live separate lives"

"I know baby, I know" Logan said pulling her closer "How about we spend tomorrow together just the two of us, before we go to dinner at your Dad's?"

"Ok, but don't you have to finish the revisions on your chapter?"

"Finished tonight" He said proudly "And you know, It should all be over in another month or two, and it will be summer, maybe Bernie will give you time off and we could go somewhere for a couple of weeks?"

"If you flutter you lashes, and offer to pose for him again, I'm sure he won't mind"

"The things I do for you babe" He said with a smile as he drew her against him again

Veronica considered their conversation. She hated how insecure she was now that she had finally let all her barriers down, she still felt like she was waiting for everything to be taken away from her again.

After a few minutes Logan softly spoke again "You know I would marry you in a heartbeat right Ronnie? We could even get on a plane tonight if you wanted"

"Hmm we could call Dick for tips on where the best all night Chapel is" She giggled

"Yeah, and we could have the reception in an adjoining strip club" Veronica elbowed him

"Ow, just for that I rescind the offer, no strippers for you"

"But I thought you said you would do anything for me" She fluttered her lashes and tilted her head.

"Uh on second thoughts maybe I lied, I'll do anything that won't take me away from you. I wonder which gun your Dad would use to kill me if I told him that his daughter's wedding reception was taking place in a strip club"

"I think there would be a line to kill you over that one"

Logan's expression turned serious "So after graduation on the beach – that still the plan"

Instead of answering Veronica just kissed him.

"We can talk about flowers, and table settings and menus for the next 18 months if you like. Even if you turn into Bridezilla I will still want to marry you"

"I guess I'll take that into consideration when I decide whether to leave you at the altar or not" She replied with a chuckle, then dropped her head and began to nibble on his neck

"I think we still need to practice for the honeymoon though"

---------

The next day they spent on the beach behind their house just relaxing on the sand, then later when they were on their way over to Keith and Jen's Logan cautiously asked her

"You like Jen right?"

"Yeah" Veronica looked at him with surprise "I wish my Dad had found her sooner, why?"

"I think Keith has been hinting that he is going to propose"

"What! You are only just telling me this now!"

"Well I wasn't really sure. Are you going to be ok if they get married?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

He rolled his eyes "I know how protective you have been of him in the past. I mean sure you have played nice so far, but married is different"

"Hey I've grown up a lot! Besides I can't really expect him to only love me, when I went and abandoned him for another man, can I?"

Keith bounded out of the house as soon as they pulled up in the driveway "I've got news"


	13. Chapter 13

6 months later ( beginning of senior year)

Veronica squirmed uncomfortably while Mac laughed in the background "you just wait till I get you to wear something even more hideous at my wedding" Veronica said in a low tone before looking over to where Jen was chatting happily to her sister at the other side of the room. "I love Jen, but I wish I didn't have to be a bridesmaid"

"Come on Veronica, It's one day in a perfectly fine dress, you should have seen what my cousin made her bridesmaids wear"

"Hmmmpph yeah. Anyway change of subject, how are all your classes?"

"Pretty good, half the credits this semester are to work on a major project, I still have to pick what I'm going to work on though. You?"

"Well I'm still working with Bernie – and apparently I can get credit for that, so I'm going to be doing that a few days a week, then I'm taking a few business classes, a digital editing class and a composition class"

"Business??"

"Yeah, Bernie's idea – he thinks it will really help me if I set up my own business, or run a gallery or something"

"I remember you saying how difficult he was reputed to be before you got the internship, now a few years later, you're still working with him, and you have him wrapped around your finger"

"Well I guess I shouldn't have listened to his reputation, I mean we both know they aren't always accurate"

"I heard the intern he had before you quit in tears after 2 days", And the others didn't last much longer ?"

"yeah well, I guess he took some getting used to - but he's a softy at heart. Even Logan loves him, even though he wont admit it"

"When is Logan getting here?"

"Should be landing soon, Wallace is picking him up, and they'll be here before the reception"

"How's the book tour ?– he's been away what a month now?"

"Yeah, well I've gotten to see him a few times, and we talk every day so it's not so bad. He wanted to pull out when they extended the tour again, but I wouldn't let him. You only get one first book, and if this one doesn't do well he'll never get another one published. "

"How's he dealing with the Paparazzi"

"I think he's coping – when they found out that Logan Lester was really Logan Echolls, they really latched onto the story – I guess it was inevitable once the book tour started, but he really hates that his father's name might be why people are buying his book"

"There's nothing he can do but is there?" Mac asked with sympathy

"Not now the story's out. I keep telling him that after a few books everyone will have forgotten all about his dad, and just want to read his writing. I really hope it works out like that though, Logan deserves some success, He's worked so hard the last few years, between the book and college. Did you know that he's starting a psychology internship once the tour finishes?"

"Wow, I'm surprised you ever see him"

"Sometimes it feels that way, but I'm happy he's so driven. I mean back in high school who would have thought he would have turned out like this"

"It's all thanks to you Ronnie" Logan whispered, sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arm about her waist."

"Logan" she yelled, jumping up and wrapping herself around him

"How are you feeling baby – over your stomach bug?"

"Always better when your here" She whispered

Mac refrained from gagging at the sickly sweet interaction and just said hello to Logan before going to join Jen and her sister, she knew Logan and Veronica needed some time alone.

-----

Half an hour later Veronica slipped back into her dress, and sat in front of the mirror to fix her hair. "Jen would never forgive me if I caused a scandal on her big day"

Logan chucked while he watched her from his spot on the couch "Well It would have been a big scandal if they didn't have any spare dressing rooms. I'm not sure I could have waited till tonight, and I'm guessing in the same room as your soon to be stepmother might have been considered inappropriate"

She gave her hair one last pat and turned back to him "I missed you. I can't wait until this is us"

"Me too Ronnie, but I do have a surprise"

"A pony !" She squealed

"Actually yes" He pulled a box out of his bag and handed it to her

"And I'm coming home"

Veronica dropped the box "How, why??"

"There was a flood in one of the stores, and the other two were too small for the company to bother with once the last big stop had pulled out. Plus I got booked on a couple of Talk shows – so I have to drive to LA a few times, but that's it"

Veronica was busy ripping open the wrapping paper and box to reveal a purple 'my little pony' with sparkles.

She giggled when she saw it then sat on his lap with her arms around him. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but the rest of the surprise more than makes up for it" She kissed him softly on the lips, but as he tried to lean in more, she pushed away and stood up

"You should go and find Cliff and Dad, I'm sure they're wondering they're wondering when the other groomsman is going to arrive, especially since your ride got here quite a while ago"

"Well just remember, that as a bridesmaid, It's your duty to hook up with a groomsman"

"Cliff? Well Ok, I mean I do owe him a few favours" Logan just laughed it off looking at the happy look on her face

"Come on, let's go get your Dad married"

Logan sat quietly by himself after Wallace and Mac had claimed Veronica for some BFF time. He leaned back in his chair and thought about how radiant Veronica looked walking down the aisle. He hoped she would look that happy when it came time for their wedding.


	14. Chapter 14

2 months later (almost 3 months into senior year)

"Veronica.............Veronica" Bernie yelled

"What" she snapped, looking up from the computer where she was working on her latest shots

They had both been irritable lately

"I want to stage an exhibition together"

"What??" Veronica said in shock "I'm just your intern, I'm a nobody, you're famous"

"Well I didn't get famous by refusing to let anyone see my pictures, and you're hardly my intern anymore"

"How would you describe me?"

"Gifted employee, protégé, rumoured lover"

"Ha" Veronica snorted "Nobody believes that, especially when Joel follows you around like a puppy dog"

"Apparently the word is that I'm trading in on the flamboyant gay photographer stereotype"

"Hmmmm, well it would explain why you have kept a poor college student around for so long"

"Stop being modest, you know I detest it!"

"Fine fine, when do you want it done by, what pictures do you want to show"

"I want a retrospective, with the side room for your works – I think I might get a few others to contribute something – kind of my influence on the photography world" He smiled at the thought "Oh and I want it to begin in two weeks"

--

Veronica got home late that night, and found Logan waiting up working on his laptop "Hey there is dinner in the fridge if you are hungry" he told her after she kissed him in greeting.

"Bernie wants to put on an exhibition in two weeks, and wants me to show my pictures too"

"That's great V" He exclaimed while shutting his laptop and getting up to hug her "I guess you will be swamped organising it though"

"Yeah, don't know what the rush is, and I wish I should shake this stomach thing I've got. I'm still feeling off, and I've been really tired too"

"You're working too hard"

"I know, but after this year, college will be over...... I'm not sure if that means we will be working more or less though"

"Well we could just live off Daddy's money forever"

"Hmm great example for our kids, I can just imagine how bored we would get too"

"Between the sex and surfing, I'm sure I could keep us busy"

"You forget that I hate to surf"

"I guess we can just have sex all day then"

She lay down on the couch with a groan

"Ok, just let me get some sleep first"

Logan gently stroked her hair and she was asleep almost instantly. After watching her for a while, he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to put her to bed.

---

A few weeks later Veronica was a nervous wreck. She was sure the exhibition was going to be a shambles, but somehow it seemed to come together. Bernie was actually decisive when picking the pictures he wanted in the show, and decided to arrange them chronologically rather than the complicated thematic arrangement he usually preferred. Veronica watched him suspiciously over those weeks, she was worried there was something wrong, he seemed in great spirits, yet she had a nagging suspicion that he was hiding something. The catering for the opening night had been organised by Joel, but she was in charge of publicity. She had thought there was no way she could have pulled it off, but she called some of Bernie's collector friends, and a few contacts she had at some papers and it seemed that word had spread from there. At least she didn't have to find a space available at short notice as Bernie decided he'd just clear his small gallery and use that. The artist he had been showing in the exhibition space seemed quite miffed, but he just chuckled and said that he would get over it soon enough.

Logan helped her into her simple black strapless dress in Bernie's guest room, before they walked over to his gallery for the opening. He hugged her tight when he saw she was shaking. "I'm ok Logan, I'm just nervous I guess. I can't believe I am exhibiting with Bernard Letty"

"You're amazing Ronnie, and Bernie knows it too, he wouldn't do this for just anyone"

"I'm worried about him"

"Why?"

"He just seems different, he was irritable a few weeks ago, then as soon as we started working on the exhibition, he just seemed carefree, He always makes a fuss about everything, but this time he just agreed with everything I suggested. I wonder about the retrospective and the chronological order – it's like he's saying goodbye"

"Maybe He's thinking of retiring?"

"Maybe" Veronica said dubiously "We should get going"

The night went better than Veronica had ever imagined. Bernie was at his most ostentatious, joking, kissing everyone, and posing for the cameras. Veronica's work was well received too. She had a number of influential collectors asking for a private viewing of her work at a later date, and a few discreet offers for the works on show. Logan kept out of the limelight but beamed at all the attention Veronica was getting. A few reports had asked him if he was the Logan Echolls, and he always replied that he wasn't, he didn't want to ruin Ronnie's moment.

Much later after the party had started to die down, they decided to leave, they had plans with Keith and Jen the next day, so they had to drive back to Neptune rather than staying in the city. Veronica and Logan did the rounds, saying their thankyou's and goodbyes, Veronica noticing Bernie had tears in his eyes when he hugged her. Maybe he's just had a bit much to drink she tried to convince herself, she figured he would tell her what was wrong when he was ready. She saw him and Joel leave just after them and she frowned thinking it wasn't like him; maybe she would start digging into it tomorrow night after all.

---

Early the next morning Logan woke up to find Ronnie missing. He then heard the retching sounds from their bathroom. Concerned he walked in and sat down on the floor beside her and rubbed slow circles on her back while she emptied her stomach.

"This is crazy, you should be over this by now, I'm going to make you an appointment to see the doctor on Monday"

"I have to work..." She started weakly

"You have one class, that you can skip and Bernie will understand, no arguing Veronica"

"Fine" she surrendered then leaned against him to feel his warmth "I think I'm ready to go back to bed now".

A few hours later Logan carefully climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Veronica up. After a look at her pale face, he went downstairs to call Keith and cancel.

After hanging up the phone, he walked down to the letterbox on the road to retrieve the paper. "Damn it! " He shouted after seeing the headline. He wondered how he was going to tell Ronnie.

Veronica just stared at the paper in shock. "They're treating it like its entertainment – Flamboyant Photographer and Lover Commit Suicide after Triumphant Opening Night – Who comes up with a headline like that anyway!"

Logan wrapped his arms around her and held her as she shook and sobbed. Eventually she stopped crying and stood up to wash her face and get changed, but after a few step toward the stairs she sagged limply toward the ground.

Logan heard the thump and rushed towards her "Veronica"

She looked at him groggily from where she lay on the floor, and protested as he scooped her up

"I'm taking you to the hospital, no arguments"

----

The triage nurse at the emergency room was a big fan of Logan's book, and she arranged for them to immediately see a doctor. He explained what had happened as Veronica had fallen asleep "Well she's had a stomach bug for a few weeks, and it hasn't gotten better, and she's been really stressed between work and college, but last night two close friends committed suicide, we found out in the paper this morning, and she fainted, so I brought her in"

The doctor asked about her illness, what she had been eating, and what hours she had been working, then drew some blood to test.

An hour later he came back to see Logan and Veronica lying asleep on the tiny bed together. "Ahem" Logan opened his eyes and crawled off the bed "Well it seems she's just been overdoing it, and combined with the shock of finding out about your friends it was too much. She should be fine with some rest, though it would be a good idea for her to start taking some pre-natal vitamins, if she's not already – who's your obstetrician?"

Logan stared at him in shock "She's pregnant? She can't be, she's on the pill"

"Oh, I didn't realise you didn't know. She's about 10 weeks along, she'll need to stop taking her birth control pills immediately, and you should make an appointment to see an obstetrician as soon as possible"

"But how could this happen?"

"Well no birth control is 100% effective, other medications and illness can make it less effective. Unfortunately since you have found out quite late, if you wish to terminate the pregnancy, you will need to do so within the next two weeks. I understand that this is a stressful time with the circumstances, so I'll organise our hospital counsellors to come down and see you"

"No we want kids, we just weren't expecting one so soon.....but maybe a counsellor will help. Thank you"

"No problem, I think we will keep Veronica in overnight to be on the safe side and to give you two a chance to talk to the counsellor"

Logan wrestled with the strange mix of sadness and joy he had within him, sadness at the loss of his friends, but joy over the new life that Veronica was carrying inside her. He wondered that he hadn't recognised the signs before. I mean throwing up all the time, emotional and tired – it couldn't have been more obvious really.

Veronica started to stir, and she reached out for him as she opened her eyes "was it a dream Logan?" She asked sadly, already knowing the answer. "No, honey I'm sorry. But there's something else we need to talk about"

"Just say it, you're scaring me"

"You're pregnant"

She sat in stunned silence for a few minutes

"But...... I'm on the pill...."

"The doctor said it happens, something about other medications or illnesses, he said you're 10 weeks so I guess the wedding. You were sick just before then remember?"

"Ok, is it alright?"

"Yeah, we have to see an obstetrician as soon as possible, but you and the baby are healthy, just a little bit overworked. You have to take it easy from now on"

Veronica nodded taking it all in

"There's something else. He said that if we decided to term..."

"No" Veronica shouted, laying her hand protectively over her stomach "I can't believe you would want that"

"Shhhh Veronica" Logan said soothingly stroking her face "No I don't, I love you and our child, you know how much I want a family. I just wondered if maybe you thought it wasn't the right time, we're still in college, and with Bernie and Joel" He stopped to compose himself

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I couldn't kill this child, especially because of Bernie and Joel." Veronica's eyes shone with tears

There was a knock at the door and a young woman poked her head in "Veronica and Logan?"

"Yes" Veronica replied quizzically.

"I'm Lauren one of the counsellors, I was asked to come and talk with you. Can I come in?"

Veronica looked at Logan "I think it would be a good idea V – there's a lot to process all at once"

"Ok, Lauren did you say?"

"First of all you need to know that anything you say to me is confidential. I understand you have just found out that you are 10 weeks pregnant Veronica, how are you feeling?"

"Confused, Happy, Sad, Scared"

"The baby wasn't planned?"

"No" Logan answered "We had planned on having kids in the future though"

"Ok, you also just lost someone?"

"Yes Bernie and Joel, Bernie was my boss, friend, mentor I guess, Joel was his partner, also a good friend"

"I just wish we didn't find out from the morning newspaper" Logan said bitterly

"Logan Echolls Right? You have had bad experiences with the media before?"

"You could say that, after all my father was a movie star, who fucked my girlfriend, and killed her, then attempted to kill my next girlfriend – so yeah, pretty much everything bad in my life has been splashed across the news for everyone to see"

Lauren took a breath "It's ok to be angry about that Logan"

He choked back a reply then visibly forced himself to relax "It's Ok, I don't mean to take it out on you. ...... I just thought that period of our lives was over. We were doing well in college, we're engaged, we had plans for the future, I've had my book published, and I'm getting a psychology degree, Ronnie had a great job working with one of her idols, her dad just got remarried to a great woman. I just finally felt like I was really happy. I had a family for the first time, real friends, great job, the love of my life, and it always seems that something has to happen then everything falls apart." He looked away from them both "I'm not sure I could survive losing it all"

"Logan" Veronica got out of bed to hug him "You are not going to lose me. Or our baby. We will find out what happened with Bernie and Joel, and we will mourn them and move on. They would be so happy for us now – remember Bernie always asking why we hadn't had kids yet, telling us that we were too beautiful not to procreate" Logan smiled at that.

Lauren remembered the media coverage of Lilly Kane's death, and the trial of Aaron Echolls, She realised that it was why Veronica had seemed familiar too. She wondered how anyone could have survived as much as the couple in front of her had. She stood up to give them some time alone "I'll stop in after lunch again. I'd like to talk to you individually"

Logan and Veronica didn't even notice her leaving.

----

When Lauren knocked on the door that afternoon, she found them curled up on the bed together, and she asked to talk to Veronica alone. Logan left saying that he was going to call Keith, and ask him to come down to the hospital so they could talk.

"Veronica how are you feeling now"

"Ok, tired I guess"

"Have you thought about if you are going to keep the baby?"

"Yes, Logan and I have already talked about it, we weren't planning on having a child so young, but we wouldn't give it up for the world"

"How do you feel about becoming a mother?"

"Happy, Scared"

"What are you scared about?"

"Turning out like my mother, or even worse than my mother. She was an alcoholic that cheated on my father and abandoned him and me after he lost his job. I worry that I will end up just like her no matter what I do"

"Fears about being a parent is very common, especially for someone who has been through the trauma you have"

"You and Logan seem very much in love"

"Yes, it's been really good the last few years. The last time we got back together, we sat and talked about all our issues for days. We talked about the past, the future, everything. I can't imagine not having him in my life. He's been there as my friend, enemy or lover ever since I was 12"

"What about Bernie and Joel?"

"I started an internship with Bernie about a year ago. We ended up getting along really well, so I have continued working with him. He's been my friend and mentor. I knew Joel really well too – from the gallery, also Logan and I socialised with them a lot. I just don't understand why they would do this. They seemed happy"

"Suicidal people are often very good at hiding what's really going on. Perhaps contacting the family to see if there was a note might help you find closure?"

"Bernie didn't have family, his sister disowned him when he came out but even she died several years ago. Joel has a sister who I have met; I don't know what happens now?"

"You need to take today to rest Veronica. Tomorrow you can contact Joel's sister and go from there."

"Ok" Veronica said taking a deep breath.

There was a knock at the door and Keith poked his head in

"Who's your Daddy?"

Veronica groaned.

Lauren laughed and excused herself to talk to Logan.

"Logan"

"Lauren"

"You don't like me do you?"

"No, I just don't trust counsellors that much, I had a few growing up who just sold the info I gave them to the press"

"I assure you everything is confidential, but you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to"

"Ok"

"How do you feel about the baby?"

Logan's face lit up "I can't believe it, I've always wanted kids"

"Are you worried about anything?"

"Did Veronica say she was worried about me with a child?" he asked with a frown

"No, it's normal for new parents to have worries, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about yours?"

Logan looked at her warily "I just don't want to turn out like my Dad"

"Why?"

"I didn't have a good relationship with him; I don't like to talk about it"

"Do you talk about it with Veronica?"

"Yes, Why?"

"Logan it's ok if you don't want to talk to me, I just want to establish that you do have someone to talk to, to support you. Is Veronica that person for you?"

"Veronicas my whole world. There is no-one who will ever understand me like she does"

"How do you feel about your friends committing suicide?"

"I feel angry, abandoned. I feel like I can't lose any more people from my life. I wonder how I failed to see they were unhappy, that I failed them"

"It's not your fault Logan"

"I know, but you still can't just turn those feelings off. I don't really want to talk about it at the moment"

"How about we go back in and talk with Veronica"

--

"Well what's the prognosis Doc" Veronica asked jokingly

"I think you are a remarkable couple, I'm glad you have each other to help you through this difficult time. Here is my card if either of you would like to talk more, I wish you and your baby the very best"

"Thanks Lauren" Logan said as he escorted her out

----

Keith came back with chocolate for Veronica "All done with the shrink?"

"Yep" Veronica answered.

Keith waited then impatiently asked "Well what's going on, all you have told me is that you are all right"

"I'm pregnant Dad"

----


	15. Chapter 15

Veronica was released from Hospital the next morning. She sighed as they pulled up in the driveway "I can't believe how much our lives can change in just one day" Logan squeezed her hand "We'll get through this Veronica, and we have 6 more months to get ready for the baby. We'll be fine"

"I know, I just don't know where to start. I need to contact the Police, Joel's sister, Bernie's lawyer and Phil. I'm sure he knows, but I guess we will need to close the gallery or something. I don't know"

"How about I call the San Francisco Police, and you call Bernie's lawyer. When we find out what happened and if he left any instructions we can go from there"

Half an hour later Veronica walked back into the kitchen to see Logan stirring a cup of coffee absently.

"The lawyer said he wanted me to take care of the funeral arrangements, that there was some pretty specific instructions, also that we need to be there for the reading of the will. He'll organise it for after the wake"

Logan took that in "Ok, If you are feeling up to it, I guess we should start as soon as the body is released by the police. They said it was a pretty cut and dried suicide case, that the autopsy should be done in the next two days. They want to talk to us – they are sending someone around this afternoon"

Veronica sat down heavily "I hate all this. We should be so happy, planning for the baby, not arranging another friend's funeral"

Logan got up and put his arms around her "I'm sad and angry about Bernie and Joel, but I'm really happy about the baby too V. I can't wait to have a miniature you running around"

Veronica smiled "It will be a miniature you too Logan – you can't get out of all responsibility"

The phone started ringing then and Logan handed it to Veronica when he saw it was Phil

"Hi Phil, I've been meaning to call you. yeah sorry I was in hospital overnight. no I'm fine. How are you coping? Are you sure you want to keep the gallery open? Yeah ok , We'll be coming in to start making arrangements in the next few days. We'll call if we need anything. Bye"

"So He's going to keep the place open?"

"yeah, said he wanted to let people come and see the exhibition, thought it was a shame it would only be on for one night"

---

That afternoon two police officers knocked on their door asking to talk to Veronica. After giving their condolences they asked for their account of what happened at the opening and how they had behaved in the proceeding weeks. Both Logan and Veronica were close to tears when they recounted their unusual behaviour. The officers then informed them that they had received preliminary results from the autopsy suggesting that both had committed suicide with an overdose of morphine which had been prescribed to Bernie, but that Joel had died over an hour later. They left after giving Veronica a copy of the suicide note that had been addressed to her.

_Dear Veronica,_

_I'm sure you are very angry with us at the moment, but hopefully you will understand in time. I nearly told you about my diagnosis so many times, but could never manage it. I have cancer and was given only a few months to live. The last two months have been hard but I managed with painkillers, but I decided I didn't want to struggle on in pain. Joel wants to come with me, and I've argued endlessly with him. I tried to change his mind, but I'm too tired to argue anymore. I hope that he changes his mind and that he doesn't follow me. If he doesn't please look after him for me. _

_Anyway I wanted to tell you how wonderful the exhibition was. It was a fitting end to my life, and I hope you will forgive me for the way I chose to leave. You are an amazing woman, and I hate to be the one putting you through more misery, but It was not my choice to make. I would have preferred to see your career and life develop because I'm sure it will be all you have dreamed of. _

_Lastly I want you to hold onto Logan. I hope you both know how special your relationship is. You are so lucky to have found such love so young, it's a precious thing, so don't ever let it go_

_I'm so glad that I had you in my life, and I'm sorry for leaving _

_Yours Always_

_Bernie_

Veronica and Logan barely spoke for the rest of the day, choosing instead to sit closely on the beach, until it was time to start on dinner. They decided that they would head to San Francisco the next day to start arranging things after stopping by Hearst to explain the situation to their Professors. They were glad that they both had light schedules this semester and they could keep up with most of their work online.

--

The next week was a blur, Bernie and Joel's instructions for their funeral were straightforward, and Joel's sister was happy to follow their wishes. Logan took care of talking to the funeral directors and organising the wake at the gallery afterward. Veronica spent most of her time at the gallery, organising and packing up her, Joel and Bernie's personal possessions. She had Joel's delivered to his sisters, and shipped hers home. Until the will was read they didn't know what to do with Bernie's effects, in the end Veronica decided to leave them in the studio above the gallery till later.

The fate of the gallery was also unknown. Phil was keeping it open for the moment, showing the final exhibition, but they refused to sell any of the photos. Phil was kept busy between art lovers wanting to pay their respects, media vultures, and gawkers who came out of morbid curiosity. After being harassed a few times, Veronica made sure to keep out of sight. She had been devastated when several speculative articles had been published in local papers about their relationship and his interest in her. It had been revealed that her fiancée was Logan Echolls the author and actors son, which resulted in even more media attention. It seemed that after it was revealed that Bernie had committed suicide after being diagnosed as terminally ill that the media tried to find any new angle that could capture the public's interest, and they latched onto Logan and Veronica's past with a vengeance. Articles full of speculation about their mental state and relationship, full of the gruesome details of every tragedy in their past filled the gossip magazines.

Logan worried about Veronica. She wasn't sleeping well and her morning sickness was particularly bad. He took on as much as possible to spare her, but she refused to rest, working on assignments for her classes when she couldn't find anything else to do. Eventually Logan resorted to making her feel guilty about the baby, which finally made her spend some time in bed.

Keith arrived the morning of the funeral and they drove to the cemetery in silence. The funeral was relatively private, with no-one other than close friends and family informed of the time and location. There was more people at the wake, but due to the security organised Logan, onlookers were kept away.

Veronica spent most of the time staring at Bernie's pictures which had been left hanging, allowing Logan to discreetly deal with those who came up to give their condolences and inquire about what she intended to do next.

After a few hours she and Logan, Joel's sister and Phil gathered in the upstairs studio to meet with the Lawyer for the will reading. Joel had left all his effects to his sister, but Bernie's will was more complicated as he had property and the gallery as well as a personal fortune. Veronica gasped in shock when the Lawyer told her that excepting some of his works and an apartment which were intended for Phil, he had left his estate to her. The lawyer explained that Bernie had intended her to keep the gallery running, and that the total value of assets was on the order of 75 million dollars, including the apartment they had lived in, the gallery building, an arts centre building, several valuable paintings and other investments.

Logan and Veronica slowly walked back to their hotel afterwards. Neither speaking as they thought about what this meant. Veronica slowly started "I want to keep the gallery running for Bernie, but with the baby it's not good timing"

"What about Phil? Do you know his plans? Maybe you could do it together?"

"I'll ask him tomorrow, he has basically run the place for years, Bernie always admitted he was too easily distracted to do the day to day work"

"Let's not make too many decisions tonight. Everything can wait a few weeks"

"I love you Logan, I couldn't have done this without you"

"Love you too Ronnie"


	16. Chapter 16

2 months later (V is 5 months pregnant, 4 months until graduation/baby due)

_You may now kiss the bride_

Veronica stirred sleepily and opened her eyes relaxed with Logan's arms around her, his hands caressing her swollen belly.

"Logan, are you awake?"

" Yes, but now that we both have more money than we will ever need, can't we just stay like this forever" He softly started kissing her neck, his hands moving to caress her stomach underneath her shirt.

" Logan, I've got class in half an hour"

"Well ok It won't be out best effort but..." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

She laughed and awkwardly rolled over to face him, " How about we pick this up when I get back, I've got all afternoon free"

" I was going to write this afternoon" He sulked

" Aww, picking writing over sex, who are you??"

He looked thoughtful for a moment " You're right" He said with a sparkle in his eye " I can write tonight after you've fallen asleep at like 8 o'clock"

"Hey!" She exclaimed punching him playfully "You try carrying around a parasite, it's tiring"

Logan slid down to her stomach "Mummy didn't mean that sweetie, you're not a parasite and we love you very much" He murmured as he tenderly stroked her stomach.

"Ugghh" Veronica pushed him away and climbed out of bed "So much for the bad boy I fell in love with, knew I should have gone with Weevil" She walked into the bathroom the with her hand on her stomach spoke to the baby "Sorry Baby, Mummy's just hormonal. I do love you and Daddy, we can't wait until you are here"

Logan had followed her into the bathroom in time to hear her "I love you too Veronica, sorry if I'm not helping you enough??"

" No you are, sorry to take it out on you, I'm just tired you know. I did want to talk to you about my dream though"

" Dreams huh, were we naked and sweaty"

"Not so much, more dressed up and getting married – Anyway I've got to go or I'll miss class." She gave him a peck on the lips as she rushed out. Logan worried what she would say later. He hoped that she still wanted to get married, but It was hard to tell what was going on with her, she was all over the place, but he just kept telling himself it was just her hormones. He hoped it wasn't anything more.

-----

" So us getting married Huh?"

Logan sucked in a breath and waited. He had avoided bringing it up since Bernie's death, since Veronica had been in such a bad mood.

"I'm thinking maybe we shouldn't wait. What if we got married before the baby comes?"

" Are you serious?"

" Yep" she said with a smile "I've been thinking about it. I know we said after graduation, but the baby's due then, and we will be exhausted for pretty much the rest of our lives. Plus I guess I don't really see the point of waiting anymore. We already live together, I'm already pregnant, and I'm ready"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

" Hey I said I'd marry you anytime anyplace remember. When exactly were you thinking?"

" How about the weekend? Everyone's coming over for that barbeque anyway, and there's no classes next week, so we could even have a honeymoon.... well if Phil can manage setting up the new exhibition without me anyway"

"This is a bit sudden Veronica, are you sure?"

"Yes" She said defiantly "I don't want to wait anymore. I'm happy and I love you. Why shouldn't we?"

" Hey I'm happy to hop on a plane to Vegas right now – but doesn't it take time to plan a wedding?"

"I just want something simple. The beach for the ceremony, then the reception in the garden, just our friends, Dad, Charlie and Trina"

"We can do the whole big wedding if you want V? Church, Fancy Reception ?"

" I'm not really that kind of girl, I can't imaging spending that kind of money – but do you want that?"

"As long as you are there, then I'll be happy. I know we don't talk about the financial stuff, but between my money and Bernie's money – we can do anything we like"

"None of it feels like mine though. I did pay off my student loans though"

" About time! I've been telling you to just pay them off for years, even before Bernie..... well my money would have been your money anyway"

" I know, I just hate feeling like a kept woman. I mean we live in your house, pay for most things with your money. I just want to feel like I'm contributing"

"I never wanted you to feel like that Veronica, I mean most of my money was from my parents anyway. I guess I just grew up with having it, so it doesn't bother me. It does feel good to earn some myself with the book though. I mean as much as I'm sometimes tempted to just run away and bum around a beach for the rest of my life – I guess I want to do something more. Even if it's selfish, I'm glad we have money though. Our kids will always have a roof over their head, and everything they need."

Veronica hugged Logan "I know you're right, I just don't want to be one of those rich people who spends insane amounts of money they haven't even earnt on frivolous things."

"So wedding this weekend?" Logan turned the topic back to the subject at hand.

"How do we start this?"

----

Veronica gave Logan a list of things to organise including talking to the council about a permit to hold the wedding at the beach, talking to Charlie and Dick about being his groomsmen, and organising a Celebrant. Veronica rang a local deli to organise food for the reception, then talked Wallace and Mac into going shopping with her the next day. She invited those friends who weren't already invited, telling them it was for a barbecue.

Wallace and Mac were shocked when Veronica revealed the wedding plans and seemed even more amazed when she revealed they had only decided the previous day. They soon rallied and after a few hours they had found the perfect flowing white dress for Veronica, and a casual green dress for Mac. As much as Veronica tried to convince him, Wallace refused to wear a matching dress, and in the end accepted the casual pants and shirt that Veronica assured him was similar to what Logan was going to wear.

Friday was spent organising last minute details, and making sure that everyone knew the time and place. Logan was nervous especially since he was pretty sure Veronica hadn't told Keith yet. He wondered if it was a sign that she was putting it off. He pushed the dismal thoughts out of his head and reminded himself that they had been happy for years now, she was pregnant and not going anywhere.

Veronica had wanted to go to Costa Rica for their honeymoon. She figured they could hole up on a nice beach somewhere and Logan could surf. Logan adamantly refused. He was afraid of Veronica picking up a weird bug or somehow catching something that could hurt the baby. He said they were only going somewhere sanitary with a first class hospital nearby. Veronica told him he was being stupid, but ended up giving in, and they compromised by booking a luxury suite at one of the most exclusive resorts in Hawaii.

Saturday morning Veronica woke Logan up by trailing kisses down his neck. He responded eagerly and soon he was thrusting into her. Afterwards they lay cuddling thinking about the day ahead.

" I can't believe we are really doing this"

" Well I should go see Dad, I guess I'll see you tonight then" Veronica quickly dressed in jeans then grabbed her makeup bag and a garment bag that were waiting by the door.

Veronica let herself into her Dad and Jen's place and found them eating breakfast " Hey guys, what's up?"

"Just a lazy Saturday"

"How about you?"

"Well I thought I might get married today"

"Is this a joke Veronica?" Keith exclaimed

"Nope Dad, Logan and I are getting married tonight. I was hoping you might perform your fatherly duty and walk me down the aisle.... or beach rather"

"Of course Honey...... just seems a little sudden that's all" He looked thoughtful then grinned and said to Jen

"Pay up"

She laughed and told him "Later"

Veronica looked at them questioningly

" Your Dad bet me that you wouldn't wait till you graduated to get married"

Veronica laughed "It's going to be really casual, the ceremony on the beach behind the house, and the reception in the garden. Most of our friends don't know, so it's going to be a bit of a surprise.

Wallace and I will be getting ready at Mac's place. You're welcome to get ready with us, or you can swing by around 5. The ceremony is planned for 6, so everyone should be there by then"

" Ok honey, how about we come around at 4 so we can take some pictures first.... guess I will have to find something to wear"

Veronica gave him and Jen a hug "Just remember casual. Logan's just wearing linen pants and a shirt – no tie, and I'm wearing this great cotton dress."

After she left Keith and Jen just looked at each other and laughed "Well I'm surprised it took them this long, at least they didn't hop a plane to Vegas. Veronica's not really one for a traditional wedding."

---

That evening Mac, Wallace, Keith and Jen were drinking champagne, while Veronica put the final touches on her makeup. As she entered Mac's living room there was a stunned silence

"Wow V, you look great" Wallace commented.

"Thanks, now let's do some pictures and get this show on the road"

--

After Logan got off the phone with Wallace, he made an announcement " Hey Everyone, thanks for coming. I know this is a bit of a surprise, but Ronnie decided she would finally make an honest man out of me, which is why we are hosting this little get together. Anyway if you could all make your way down to the beach, She'll be here soon"

Their friends were buzzing with the news, and they followed Logan down to the beach. Veronica arrived on her father's arm a few minutes later and walked towards the group. Logan was talking to the celebrant telling him about the pregnancy when his friends talking alerted him to Veronica's presence.

He gasped as he saw her, walking confidently towards him barefoot, with a flowing white cotton dress that accentuated her belly. He couldn't believe it was finally happening.

The celebrant briefly spoke welcoming everyone, to the wedding of Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls, then invited them to speak.

"Logan, I love you. We've had our ups and downs but we keep coming back to each other. And now we will be a family forever. I'm so glad you stuck with me through everything and waited for me to be ready. The rest of my life isn't such a daunting concept if you will be there to share it with me."

"Ronnie, I always knew that you would eventually see what I did, that we were epic and destined to be together. It's been hard at times, but in the end it's all worth it to be standing here with you, looking forward to our life with our daughter. I love you and I always will"

They exchanged rings and the celebrant pronounced them married. As Logan pulled Veronica into a passionate kiss, several of the onlookers brushed away tears.

As they broke apart their friends surrounded them giving them congratulations and hugs. After a while the group moved back to the house where Logan and Veronica signed the marriage certificate, before Dick started grilling steaks

" Man, I'm hungry. Don't people usually pay someone to cook the food at their wedding??"

Wallace elbowed him out of the way "Here It'll go faster if you let someone who knows how to cook take care of it. I don't like charcoal"

The night was full of jokes and laughter, as well as plenty of friendly sniping.

Veronica looked back on it as she walked down to the beach in Hawaii to find Logan

"Hey husband of mine, I can't believe how lucky I am"

--

The end.....

A/N sorry if this seemed to be moving too fast. I had planned to keep going till the birth of the baby, but I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews I've gotten so I think I will just finish here. I would like to say a huge thankyou though to Isilady, Kathy0518, and .9. who reviewed multiple times!


End file.
